Living a Life Unexpected
by NachtcGleiskette
Summary: This was not the life Moira expected. Though often from the unexpected comes the life that you were destined to live. Though no one could have planned for this. Moira/Xavier, Moira/?
1. Chapter 1

This was not what Moira had expected her life to become.

Growing up, she always felt different from the other little girls around her. They dreamed of handsome princes and flowery wedding dresses. All the things society told them they could be - good little wives to dapper men and mothers of the future of this country. Moira never bought into that. Why did she have to find a man to marry to plot the course of her life? Why did she have to give up career as soon as she found one? She'd broken up with her high school sweetheart, the man she was sure she'd marry as a teen, over an argument on college. She wanted to go, and he didn't see the point. "I'm the one who gets the job, sweetie," she remembers him saying, his voice dripping in a condescension that immediately dissolved all attraction she felt for him. "You're the one who takes care of the kids." She'd never looked back.

College was, of course, a wonderful if not frustrating experience. Her parents maintained the attitude of "Once she finds the right man" all throughout, which made her more resolute in what she wanted. She wanted to make a difference, and she finally found a way she could with the CIA after college. The work she was doing was more rewarding, she knew, than anything the women she'd grown up with were. It was exciting, adventurous, she had stories they would only dream of, and yet when she returned home for the requisite weddings and baby showers she was always asked the same thing.

"When are you going to find a man and settle down?"

She resented feeling like she had to feel incomplete without these components. It made her want them all the less. If she were honest with herself, she wouldn't mind to have a companion in life. In a small part of her mind, one she didn't entertain often, she looked forward to one day becoming a mother. But it wouldn't be for the sake of it. It wouldn't be because it was what was expected of her. It would be because it was what she wanted, and until this point, she didn't.

That changed, of course, around a set of circumstances that effectively changed the course of humanity. How like her to fall in love with a man whose very existence was revolutionary? Who fought the notions of evolution and human kind simply by being? And who her family and friends at home couldn't dislike more.

But it didn't matter, what anyone else thought. She was happy with Charles, as happy as she could be. It took time, after he'd wiped her mind, for her to regain any notion of him, something he'd done on purpose. He didn't want her to forget forever. Only to protect those closest to him.

She loved that the most, his selflessness. It made her want to do for him the way he did for her. She shocked everyone when she left the CIA for him, but it wasn't about their relationship. She saw what he was building for the future of mutantkind, and wanted to be a part of it. Wanted to support him in everything he was doing and becoming. Once things were settled with the school and Charles dream, they could take the next step in their relationship, whatever it might be.

Yet here they were, five years later, and still in the same place they'd been. She always believed that she didn't need marriage or motherhood, but then once she found someone she saw it possible with, the idea attracted her. She didn't have to give up herself to be a wife and mother, not the way the people around her had. She could still be a force within the school and make a difference. Though her involvement in the school had been waning as well.

Moira couldn't help but feel resentful at Charles over that. She'd been teaching there the last year, mainly some basic history as well as self-defense for mutants whose powers would not help in combat. When Charles sat her down and told her he'd have to cut back her classes, she was rightfully angry.

"Cut back? How much?"

He sighed a bit, giving her a sad look. "Entirely."

Moira blinked at him. "You-" she paused, collecting herself. "So I won't be teaching at all?"

"You have to understand, Moira," he reached out and took her hand. "So many of these students, they come from a place where they have been hurt by humans." Charles paused and collected his thoughts. "It has become clear that perhaps it be best they are handled by someone who can understand their journey, their persecution."

She just stared at him, brow furrowed. All that she had given up, parts of herself she cherished, to be here with him, by his side, and he so callously disregards her contributions. But could she argue with him? As a human she doesn't know mutant persecution, yet as a woman she knows a little something. As a woman who lives amongst mutants, she faces a persecution all her own. Rather than answer, she just looks away from him, unable to meet his eye.

Charles squeezes her hand. "I'm sure we can find something for you to do, my dear. With the way the school is growing, it may be reasonable for me to have a secretary-"

Not letting him continue, she pulls her hand away from him and storms out of the room. SECRETARY. Everything she'd been fighting, the gender roles she'd bucked her whole life, the partner she's chosen throws right back at her. She doesn't listen as he calls to her, just grabs her coat and walks out into the cool evening.

The further she walks, the angrier she gets. All that she'd given up for him. Her career, which she loved, she was so proud of, she FOUGHT for. She felt stupid. Had she accidentally fallen into the role that she had been running from her whole life? As she pondered, she wondered if Charles was really worth it. She often wasn't sure she was still in love with him the way she'd been in the beginning. Then it was exciting, getting to know him was fascinating. Now, well, things felt stale at times. She knew that the school came before her and while she was willing to live that way when it was all new, she wasn't sure she could do it much longer.

It was cold, even for November, and she pulled her coat in tighter. In her anger, she didn't grab anything but a coat. A stubborn part of her wanted to stay out in the cold. Childishly she thought she could catch a cold over this, then Charles would pay attention to her. That this thought crossed her mind worried her. Is that what she really thinks she needs to do to get the man she loves to care for her? The idea makes her feel sick.

Rather than play games, she feels it's time to go back inside and just stew with these feelings. She had no intention of talking with Charles about it, at least not now. She hoped he'd come to her to discuss this, and in the beginning he might have. But at this point, she knew it wasn't something to expect.

A light snow began as she walked back toward the building, contemplating her options, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward it but saw nothing. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "Whoever that is, it's after curfew. You should be inside."

She could almost make out a figure in the bushes but as she moved closer it moved away. "Hey!" She tried to catch up but by the time she got to it, whatever it was, was gone. Feeling a sudden sense of dread, she turned and headed back to the school, a bit faster this time.

On her way back, she was distracted by an odd sound coming from the direction the figure had seemed to be. It almost sounded like - Moira froze. Her brow furrowed as she headed back in the other direction. As she got closer, a small bundle came into view on the ground. She knelt beside it, reaching toward it, only to recoil as whatever was in the bundle moved.

She wanted to tell herself there was no way this was - who would do this? Reaching out again she placed a hand on the fabric and moved it aside.

"Oh my God."

The baby's soft sounds became cries as the cold air hit his skin. Moira quickly bundled him up and pulled him into her arms, holding him close. "Oh my God!"

He squirmed and cried in her arms and she clutched him tightly to her. Who could do this? Leave an infant, on such a cold night? Who would do something like this? She stood and hurried him into the school, into the warmth. "Charles!"


	2. Chapter 2

Charles gazed on the infant in Moira's arms. "Oh Raven." The pain was evident in his eyes, which seemed to hold a level of disbelief. He knew his sister far better than Moira did, and she knew he still held in his heart the idea she may return, that she was still the girl he grew up with. Moira knew very little of this girl, knowing better the ruthless person she had become in recent years.

"We'll have to see what we can do with him," Charles said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps we can contact her. Or Erik. Someone -" he trailed off.

"For what? She left him, Charles," Moira clutched him tighter to her, he snuggling into her comfortably. She knew this was hard for him to hear, still holding on to what Raven had been. Moira gazed down at the boy again, slumbering so peacefully. Born an obvious mutant, he had his mother's coloring and, if her suspicions were correct, his father's pointed tail. Two people she had little to no good feelings for, made all the worse by their careless abandonment of their child. A child who so needed his parents. In this time, who would take in a mutant infant? Regardless of how young and innocent.

"We don't know she left him," he started. "She could have every intention to return." It made Moira sad to see Charles make excuses for his sister's most inexcusable behavior. To her, this was business as usual - Raven expecting her brother to clean up her messes. He continued to explain away why Raven would have left her child on their lawn this cold evening, but it became background noise for Moira. She found herself rocking the newborn, her finger poking his hand, smiling as he clutched tightly to it. In an instant, her decision was made.

"He's ours, Charles. He's for us. She's left him for us." She planted a small kiss to his forehead and he opened his eyes, turning his golden gaze toward her. When their eyes met, Moira felt her heart melt.

So entranced by the infant, she didn't notice as Charles watched, his face full of uncertainty. When she turned to him again, she smiled wide. "He's adorable, isn't he?"

Charles frowned at her. "Moira, I don't know. I'm not sure this is the right place for an infant."

"This is the perfect place," she told him, still completely engaged with the baby. "All the things you've built, Charles, to protect mutants, mutant children specifically. I can't think of a more perfect place."

"Yes, children, but an infant," he sighed. "The children here, their powers are unstable. It can be a dangerous environment. And to be perfectly honest, I don't know that I have the time to dedicate to raising a child like this."

Moira tore her gaze from her child to scowl at her partner. In that moment, a realization came to her. The life she hoped to one day build with Charles wasn't going to be. He'd always be too busy with this school to be a truly engaged partner and father. Shaking her head she looked to the baby once again. "I'm keeping him."

"Moira-"

"Come come, angel," she turned from Charles. "Let's find a place for you."

She knew she had nowhere to go. Not with the baby, anyhow. She had this grand idea of walking out on Charles, but the reality hit her hard and she thought maybe it would be better to work things out. She still found him fascinating, they could still have incredible conversations, but more important than that, her son needed a father. A distracted father was better than no father at all, she told herself.

Every day with her boy was an adventure, and incredible learning experience for them both. She took quickly to being a mother, truly enjoying tending to his needs. If having a child is hard, having a mutant child is far more challenging than one could imagine. Dr. Spock didn't include a chapter on mutants in any of his books, which she had sped through in days. She felt a greater obligation to her son, to do right by him in every way possible. The guilt in knowing his life started with such huge rejection, his birth mother abandoning him, made Moira want to compensate all the more. As hard as it may be to provide a normal life for a little blue boy with a tail, she was going to do her damnedest to give him the best life she could.

A part of her hoped that as the days and weeks passed, Charles would show an interest in Kurt, as Moira had finally decided to call him. She referred to him as "Daddy" to Kurt when she could, but Charles didn't seem to be terribly affectionate with him. If anything, he was cordial, an odd way to address a baby. But more often he was simply absent, so busy with his school and his students that Kurt and Moira became more and more of a side note. It took him three days to realize that Moira had moved into Kurt's nursery and was no longer sharing a bed with him. This hurt her, but also solidified the fact that they just weren't going to be anymore. Though she still felt she had to make things right for her son, and that staying here with Charles would be the best for him.

As Moira fed her little boy, rocking gently back and forth, she marveled at how much he'd changed in the short time he'd been with her. Just a little over a month, and in ways she couldn't remember life before him. "All done?" she asked him, as he turned his face away from the bottle. She lifted him onto her shoulder for burping and stood. As she paced, patting him on his back, she caught Charles passing by the room. "Hey Daddy," she called after him. "Kurt wants to say hi. We haven't seen you in a while."

Charles backed up and wheeled into the room, an uncomfortable smile on his face. "It's been exceptionally busy, as you know, with the holidays coming."

"Yes," Moira responded, looking back to her boy. "Santa's coming pretty soon, baby. Have you been a good boy?" She tapped his nose and giggled as he grabbed her finger and began to gnaw on it.

Charles took a breath, seeming to collect his thoughts before he opened his mouth. "Moira, have you considered what would happen if Raven came back?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why would I need to consider that? She's not coming back."

"But if she did, Moira," he stopped. "I am concerned with how close you're getting to him. I don't want you to be hurt when Raven returns for him. We have no reason to believe she won't."

"We have no reason to believe she WILL," Moira responded. "I know it's hard for you to think of her this way, but she left him and she's not coming back." She paused, turning Kurt so he could see Charles. "We're his parents."

"No-" Charles stopped. "We're not. Nothing will change that. I am not his father."

Her brow furrowed and her mouth set in a hard line. "I am his mother. Nothing will change THAT." She turned Kurt back toward her, settling him on her shoulder.

Charles seemed like he was about to say something, but instead sighed and backed toward the door. He turned to her once more as he made his way out. "I ask that you no longer refer to me as his father," and was gone.

Moira frowned, the final nail in the coffin of her relationship coming down. She felt a sadness she attributed not to the end of her relationship, but to the rejection of the role of father to her son. He deserved a father, but Charles was not the man. She had no idea who could play the role for her son if not Charles. As if feeling her emotion, Kurt whimpered pitifully. Moira held him up and looked him in the eye. "No crying, love. Mommy's here for you." And she always would be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were tense but cordial. She never once referred to Charles as anything but Charles, rarely even bringing Kurt into his presence. She felt the rejection for her son. Charles didn't seem to notice, or if he did said nothing, which was more hurtful than she imagined. Part of her knew that it was time to move on, being here wasn't the best place for them, yet there was nowhere she could think of that would be safe for her child.

Charles still held onto the idea Raven may return and it angered Moira to no end. She didn't need him to accept Kurt as his anymore, but she hated that he wouldn't consider him hers. In his mind, there was still this small possibility Raven would do right by the child, but Moira didn't care. Whether Raven returned or not, Kurt was her son and she would not let him go.

The holidays came and went quietly, Moira celebrating privately with her tiny family. Kurt was far too young to really get anything out of the holiday, but she still enjoyed going through the motions with him. It was a milestone, baby's first Christmas, one of many that Moira felt blessed to behold. While her time with her son delighted her, her time with Charles became more difficult. She was beginning to find it hard to be around him anymore.

It was just after the New Year that an answer came in the form of a job offer. One of her old contacts from the CIA had mentioned a facility they were opening on a remote island in Scotland and needed someone within the agency to help run it. Of course, she had her son to think of first, but the more she learned about the position, the more perfect it seemed.

She'd essentially be there to oversee, but not to actually do much. A living space was included, and the isolation appealed to her. If she couldn't keep Kurt at the school, this was a perfect second option. They'd organized for transportation and she'd be leaving by the end of the month. She gave it a week or so before she broke the news to Charles.

"Leaving?" he looked up from his paperwork. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a job opportunity in Scotland," she told him. "We're leaving next week."

"We?"

"My son and I," Moira told him, her tone making it clear he wasn't to question Kurt's accompanying her. "It's clear that this isn't the place for us anymore."

Charles frowned, looking away. "I'm sorry, Moira. I'm sorry I couldn't be more present for you."

Moira moved to him and took his hand. "We want different things, Charles. And our lives are moving in different directions. It's time for this. It's what's best for us all."

Lifting her hand, he kissed the back of it. "If things were different, we could have had something."

She smiled at him sadly. "Maybe. But we had what we had." She pulled away. "We'll keep in touch. I'll send pictures."

He smiled back. "I'd like that."

Adjusting to her new life in Scotland was difficult to say the least. Getting Kurt accustomed to the time change was stressful but only lasted a few days. Getting those she had to work with accustomed to Kurt was the more difficult situation. She had no one to watch him when she had to work, so he came with. Anyone who was CIA was well familiar with confidentiality, and she only introduced him to those she trusted. Still, the initial stares and uncomfortable silences when they met him hurt her. At least once it was over, it was over and she had no intention of introducing him to anyone she didn't have to.

While there were challenges, she found them being on their own made everything more real. She no longer had to think about the threat of Raven coming back, especially since Charles wasn't there to make that threat. There was no more hurt, no distraction, so she could focus entirely on being Kurt's mother, and to a lesser extent her job. As things with the job became routine, everything became easier. Kurt was such a happy boy, such an easy baby. Always smiling, always happy to be with his mother. He was easy to please, but sometimes Moira wondered if she spoiled him.

Approaching six months old, Kurt was absolutely everything to Moira. On a level, she understood some of those flighty women she'd grown up with who became mothers, but there was something special in that Moira chose this path. She didn't feel obliged to it, she decided to accept it when Kurt unexpectedly fell in her lap. And she never once regretted her decision.

Just as she and Kurt were growing used to their new routines, a fear she thought they'd escaped resurfaced.

"Coming sweetheart," Moira hopped out of bed at the small whimpers, knowing the longer she took the more they would escalate to full blown cries. She hated when he got himself so worked up, especially where she could prevent it. She wrapped herself in a robe and headed to her son's room.

Kurt was standing in his crib, hands and tail wrapped around the railing tightly. When he saw her, he reached out, crying for her to hold him. She plucked him out of his crib and held him close. "What's wrong, baby boy?"

He wasn't wet. She tried to fix him a bottle but wouldn't take it. Every attempt she made to put him down made him cry harder. He wouldn't let her go. Moira wracked her brain, why was he acting this way? It took near an hour, but Kurt finally cried himself back to sleep. The whole situation worried Moira, and she elected to have him sleep with her rather than put him back in the crib. Just as she was getting comfortable, curled up next to her love, a knock came against the door. Bolting upright again, she grabbed her robe and headed for the door.

Stopping in the hall, she reached up to the top shelf of the linen closet and pulled down a box. It was 3 am, no one should be knocking without good reason, and were there an emergency she knew they would call first. She checked to make sure the gun was loaded and returned the box to the closet, holding the firearm tight in her hand. Having a young child, she hadn't wanted to have something like this in the house but at the same time having the young child she did made her all the more want to find better ways to protect him. So she saw the CIA's issuing of a weapon to her a way to not have to make the decision herself. She had it if she needed it, but made sure to keep it somewhere Kurt could not get to.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly as she inched toward the door. It belied her fear, but she took a breath and steeled her tough exterior. There was silence on the other side of the door. "I'm not opening until you answer."

"If you don't open I will come in anyway," the voice on the other side responded. She was sure she'd never heard that voice before, but the accent gave at least a nationality. Whoever it was was Russian. What would a Russian be doing sneaking onto a CIA base in Scotland? "I am giving you benefit of doubt by knocking."

"I'm not opening this door," Moira assured him. "I don't know who you think you are or what you're doing, but I have a gun and I am highly trained to use it. Don't think for a second I won't shoot you if you threaten me or my family."

"I'm not here to threaten," the voice responded.

"Then why are you here?" She demanded, her voice getting high as her fear took hold a bit tighter. Fear had never been an issue for her before, she'd faced near everything she had to do with the CIA fearlessly, but at the time it was only her life on the line. The fear she was feeling was not over whether this unknown would hurt or even kill her, it was Kurt. The idea that she might fail in protecting him terrified her to her core.

The voice went silent a moment. "I am here to see my child."


	4. Chapter 4

The voice went silent a moment. "I am here to see my child."

Moira took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She'd put this concept out of her mind, that anyone would come for Kurt. Yet, here she was, Azazel surely on the other side of this door. Her lips set and she tightened her grip on the gun. Swinging the door open, she pointed it directly at his face. "You need to leave."

Azazel put his hands up, but no fear showed on his face. "I will not. You have something of mine, and I won't leave until we have resolved this."

"There is NOTHING of yours in this house," she spat at him. "Leave."

He quirked a brow. "I could take baby right now. Before you have time to pull trigger, I could be gone and you would never see us again." She cocked the gun, but prayed he didn't make her have to use it. "I want to talk. Please."

"How do I know you won't take him? How can I trust you?"

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I didn't have to knock. I didn't intend to knock. I could have just taken and left. But I didn't. I am offering peace."

There was something about the way he regarded her, the way he spoke to her, that made her lower the weapon. He lowered his hands as well. "So...is boy?" The tone of his voice was so conversational, not something she'd expect from the ruthless killer she knew him to be.

Moira simply nodded, not making any move to invite him in. Her eyes narrowed at him. "You left him. Just left him without looking back. And now you think you can just come and take him?"

"I did not leave him," Azazel's eyes grew dark. "I did not. I would never." He looked down. "I did not know about him. Not until-"He stopped himself. "Please, I wish to talk. I have nothing, am not armed. I wish not to harm you or the baby."

Moira wanted to kick herself for being so trusting, but she stepped aside and allowed him into the house. He gave her a small smile as he stepped in, standing awkwardly in the doorway. She gestured toward the couch nearby with her gun hand. "Sit, if you want. But, don't try anything!" As menacing as she tried to sound, she felt it came off more comical.

Azazel again raised his hands before sitting carefully on the couch. She watched him closely as he looked around the room, taking in the messy pile of toys in the corner, beside a metal and canvas baby walker. He turned then to the table beside the couch, picking up a frame to examine it. His eyebrows furrowed sadly and he took a breath. "When was this taken?" he held up the picture. "Looks very young here." He turned the picture back toward him so he could examine it further.

"He is," Moira replied, sitting on the arm of a chair across from him. "A little less than a month old. I think, at least. I could only assume he was less than a few days old when he was left." Her voice was accusatory. He frowned at her, then turned to the picture once again.

"I don't know," he admitted, tracing a finger over the newborn's features. He put that one down and picked up another, this one of herself with Kurt. "More recent?" Moira nodded. He let out a sigh. "You look happy. He as well. So happy."

"We are," Moira stated. "Azazel, I don't know what you-"

He put the picture down and stood up, unexpectedly. "I want to know him."

Her eyebrows shot up, standing as well, finger returning to the trigger of the gun. Before she could say anything he continued. "I wish to meet him. Please."

Moira shook her head. "No."

"He's my-"

"It doesn't matter!" She told him. "Why do you think you can walk out of his life to just come back? No, I am trying to give him some sense of normalcy. I'm not going to let someone who doesn't even know if they want to be in his life play games."

Azazel narrowed his eyes, then sat again, Moira following suit. "I want to. I do. I never would have left him." He paused, watching her closely. "I said, I was going to take him. Do you know why I didn't?"

Moira shook her head slowly.

"Because you love him. I see this. My son deserve this, someone who will love him, take care of him," Azazel paused again. "I saw you when he cried. How you cared for him. You care for him as if he is yours, yes?"

"He _is _mine," Moira responded, a strength in her tone that seemed to surprise him.

"He is _mine_ by blood," Azazel told her. For a moment, both were silent. "I will tell you story. I do not work for Magneto anymore. Not full time. I haven't for almost two years." Moira settled into the chair proper as he continued. "Raven and I – we were never serious. It was fun. Way to let off steam. And nice to have someone when things were hard. But I don't agree with Magneto and his ways. Raven, though, she follows him without question. I did not like this, so I left. Sometimes I work with them, but I mostly work on my own. Make better money this way."

Azazel shifted a bit, his expression becoming pained as he looked to the floor. "I knew nothing of her pregnancy, knew nothing of a baby. I was asked by Magneto to do work and agreed, only to find out about this. About a child that was _mine_ that she gave away." His expression grew very serious and he met her eyes ferociously. "I would _never _desert my child. _Never. _You must believe this."

Moira looked away from him, the intensity of his gaze making her uncomfortable. "I look for months to find him, only to be led to Xavier, and then to here. I come here ready to take my child and go, but what I find is a happy baby with a happy mother. Living in safe place, where baby can grow and thrive and be more than I could give him right now." He averted her eye again, his voice getting low. "I do not wish to take him from you. I just want to know him. I want him to know me, to know that his father loves him and wants him. This is all I ask."

She was taken aback by his sincerity, shocked by his admissions. Still, she barely knew this man, and what she did know was violent, she would almost say evil. Could she allow him to be around her son?

On the other hand, did it matter that he was Kurt's blood father? Would it be good for him to know him? What was the harm in Kurt having more people to love him?

She didn't have the answers to these questions. Though, regardless of her feelings, she had to do right by her son. Moira took a breath. "He's sleeping now. I had a hard enough time getting him back to sleep before, and I don't want to deal with him being cranky for not getting his sleep," she finally placed the gun down. "Come back tomorrow. You can meet him then."

Azazel looked up at her, eyebrows raised. He gave her a smile. "Thank you."

"This is just a meeting," Moira told him. "I'm not promising everything else. I don't know you and you're asking me to let you be with my son." She paused. "We'll have a meeting. From there, we'll see."

He nodded, standing up. "Yes, this is fair."

Moira stood as well. "Come by around noon. He has a nap at 2, and he's not going to miss it."

"I will," Azazel smiled widely at her, then moved toward the door. He stopped, and turned toward her. "You do not trust me I take?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

He nodded once. "I expect not. I expect this is why you are being this way?" She nodded. "Good. I would not expect anything less of a mother." He bowed his head once more, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Moira waved her hand as the smoke dissipated. She returned the gun to its place in the closet and went into her room. Kurt lay in the middle of the bed, sleeping peacefully. She smiled, he looked angelic, even as his tail coiled and uncoiled gently in his sleep. She loved this little peculiarity, running her finger over it and letting it wrap around. Settling herself in the bed, carefully, gently, so as not to disturb him, she snuggled close, playing absently with his tiny tail. Did she make the right decision? She had no idea. But they would find out tomorrow. Whatever happened the next day, she was determined that it would be what was best for him, regardless of her or Azazel's wants. Moira planted a kiss to his forehead, smiling as his little face screwed up and he huffed a bit in his sleep. Laying her head on the pillow beside him, she put the events of the evening out of her mind and just enjoyed being with her boy, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt squealed as he propelled himself forward in the walker, taking quick steps across the floor. He'd been taking to it quickly, especially considering how young he was. Yet he was nowhere near ready to walk unaided, still not strong enough to support his weight on two feet. Though he had taken to crawling quite quickly, getting into everything as any inquisitive child would. Moira had had to invest in many gates and locks to keep things safe.

Moira was nervous. It was getting closer to noon and Azazel would be there soon. She had no idea what to expect from the day, and the uncertainty only made her more nervous. She busied herself to get her mind off the coming meeting, diving into paperwork that had needed her attention. She didn't come up until she heard a loud thump, followed by Kurt crying.

She jumped up and ran into the other room, noticing him stuck in a corner. He cried in frustration as he pushed himself forward, but didn't move anywhere. Moira smiled. He'd master moving forward, but turning or moving backward completely alluded him. "Ok, ok monkey," she pulled the walker out of the corner and turned him. "Come get me. Come get Mommy!"

He squealed again, laughing as he attempted to chase her, each step determined and strong. She backed her way back toward the other room, urging him to follow. He blew raspberries and laughed, babbling to himself and reaching out to grab her. Moira kept a few steps ahead before she let him catch her, pulling him up into her arms and giving him little kisses on his cheek and neck. "You got me, baby boy!" She gave him more kisses, delighting in his happy shrieks.

Their little moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Moira froze, her smile fading and her stomach knotting. Kurt noticed the change in his mother and grabbed her face with his chubby hands, trying to urge her to keep playing. He almost knocked his head into hers, but Moira put her hand up to stop him. She gave him a little kiss on the head. "Ok, angel," and placed him back in his walker, handing him a stuffed toy to keep him occupied.

Moira moved to the door and took a deep breath, steeling herself. Everything will be fine, she reminded herself. Just have to get through the afternoon. Just the afternoon. She took one more breath and opened the door.

Azazel stood on her patio, wearing a hooded coat. "Hello." He indicated his hood. "Did not want to attract attention."

Moira nodded at him. "Hello." Her eyes travelled to a small stuffed bear he held in his hand. He noticed where she was looking and held it up to look at it. "Oh. For baby," he told her.

"I figure," she moved aside allowing him to step in. As he did, his eyes moved around the room. Kurt still sat in his walker on the other side, his baby babble quieting as he watched who walked in. Azazel stood still, not moving an inch toward him. They stared at each other for a few moments, Moira standing and watching in silence. Finally, it was broken by Kurt, making an uncertain noise and moving himself toward his mother.

She pulled him out of his walker and held him at eye level with Azazel, bringing him over. "This is Kurt," she told him.

Azazel simply stared. After a long moment, he spoke. "Kurt," he moved his hand to hid face wiping it roughly over his cheek. "Good name."

Moira realized he was crying, silently, almost indiscernibly. He wiped another tear, then held up the bear. "Kurt. For you."

Kurt examined the bear curiously, and looked to his mother. "Take it, sweetie," she told him. He still stared at the bear, uncertain. Moira took it and held it to him. "See? It's for you." Kurt wrapped his arms around it, burying his face in the soft, plush fur.

Azazel smiled. "He likes it."

Moira nodded. "He loves soft things. He's very tactile. He's at that stage, he's learning so much about everything around him."

Azazel nodded. "Yes. Tactile," he agreed in a way that made Moira smile at him.

"He likes to touch things," she clarified. "Everything. Too many things. I've had to lock up everything. He's a little trouble maker, aren't you?" She jostled him and gave him a kiss.

The red man nodded again. Kurt indicated he wanted to go down, and Moira placed him in the walker again. "You are very good with him."

"Thanks," Moira responded, watching as Kurt pushed himself forward.

Azazel watched the boy as well. "He is good at this."

"He is," she agreed. "But it hasn't helped him much outside it. I mean, it's still early for him to be walking, but outside the walker he doesn't seem to be able to do much, even when holding onto me or furniture."

Azazel leaned down, examining the walker. "I see problem. His tail."

Moira leaned down as well. "His tail?"

"He will not learn to walk if he cannot use it," he pointed at the seat of the chair. "Need hole here for tail. So he can learn to walk with it. Otherwise will always throw him off balance."

"Oh," Moira felt a little embarrassed that she would miss something that now seemed so obvious. She must have reddened a bit, because Azazel smiled at her.

"You would not be expected to know this. I only know because I grew up with tail," he told her. "It took much practice to learn to walk without it, when I have to hide it." He pulled out a small knife. "Take Kurt?"

She pulled him out and Azazel cut a small hole. Moira returned him to the walker, helping to guide his tail into the hole. Immediately there was a difference in the way Kurt moved in the walker, his tail swaying back and forth. Still not perfect, but it seemed more natural for him.

"Is better mal'chik?" Azazel smiled at the boy. Kurt bounced eagerly in his walker, clutching tightly to his new toy. Azazel reached out a nervous hand to Kurt and gently caressed his cheek. He smiled, another tear slipping down his cheek. He began to speak quietly in Russian, Kurt calming down and watching the red man intently.

Moira took a step back and sat on the couch. She watched on with a small smile, as this man got to know her son.

~&Q~

She tucked the sleepy boy into bed, after an eventful afternoon with Azazel. Placing a little kiss on his head, she left him to his nap and returned to the other room.

Azazel stood in the middle of the room, looking up to her as she returned. "Thank you, for this. I know it was hard for you to do."

"You're welcome," she responded, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"He is good boy. Such good boy. You are very good mother to him," he told her. "He is better boy than I or Raven could raise, this I know."

Moira gave him a small smile, looking down briefly.

They fell silent a moment, facing each other awkwardly. Azazel finally broke the silence. "I would like to do this again."

Moira nodded. "I would too. You were good with him. I think he liked you."

Azazel smiled wide. "You think? I hope."

Moira smiled back. "We can make plans for another meeting. I'm sure he'd like that. I just ask, Azazel, whatever you have going on outside of here, keep there. Don't bring it here."

"I would not do this," he told her, moving slightly closer to her. "And, I wish for you not to call me that."

"Call you what? Your name?" Moira raised a brow.

"My name is Alek," he told her. "Azazel is… work name. Family call me Alek."

Moira nodded. "Alright Alek."

Azazel smiled once again. "Until next time," he said, and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Moira allowed visits weekly at first, Azazel arriving promptly each time and spending every minute he had with Kurt. She could tell that he yearned for a closeness with him. Each time he showed up, he brought a little gift, and as the weeks passed she saw this becoming more and more problematic. Kurt grew more and more excited to see him, but she was worried he was getting excited over the new toy more than seeing Azazel.

She was surprised, over time, how invested she became in the relationship between the two. She still reserved the right to cut ties at any time, but found that her preconceived notions about this man may have been incorrect. Whoever Azazel was, Alek was a different man. He was kind, considerate and dedicated to this child. It was for this purpose that she finally pulled him aside.

"Listen," she said to him, as he pulled on his coat. "I know what you're doing but I have to ask you to stop bringing him things."

He quirked a brow at her. "Why? I want him to have these things."

"I get that, but it's setting a bad precedent." He looked confused and she continued. "He still young enough that it's not a big deal, but over time he's going to associate seeing you with getting gifts. What about that one time you don't bring something? He'll be disappointed."

"Then I will bring something every time," he shrugged.

"No," she crossed her arms. "You're spoiling him. I don't want to teach him to connect feelings with things."

Azazel looked to her. "I like to bring him toys. He likes them. I see him once a week, I get him new toy, he is so happy. I do not see the problem." He seemed to be growing irritated with her. "I am doing best I can to have a relationship with him. Is all I want."

She threw her hands up. "You're basing your relationship with him on _things._" She was getting impatient with his arguing with her, he needed to shut up and accept what she was saying. She was his mother, she knew best. "If my son is going to have a relationship with you, it's going to be genuine, not based on the things you bring him."

Azazel seemed to grow angry as Moira's tone grew sharp, but his face softened at her last statement. "You think I am not genuine?"

She paused, taking a breath. "I didn't say that. I know you are doing what you think is best, and that you want to be close to him," she told him, moving slightly closer. "All I'm saying is, if this is going to work, you need to not hide behind gifts. Let Kurt be happy to see _you_ when you visit, not the toy you bring."

He stared at her for a moment, his jaw becoming tight. Azazel swallowed and looked away. "And what if he is not happy to see me?"

Deep down, though she wouldn't admit it at this point, Moira truly felt for the man in front of her. As a sign of peace, she reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "He will be. Just let him surprise you." She let go of his hand and took a breath, letting her empathy for him drain away. Moira fixed him with a hard look. "The next toy you bring, I'll throw away. Don't test me on it."

Azazel smiled slightly and nodded. "Ok. No more toys."

"Good," Moira nodded as well. "And while we're discussing it, maybe we can consider adding another visit?"

"Twice a week?" Azazel looked up at her hopefully.

"Scheduling permitted," she responded. "If I have work, obviously not. But we'll take it week by week."

Azazel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I would like this very much."

Moira smiled. "We'll see how it goes."


	7. Chapter 7

Visits had increased in frequency to a degree. Work sometimes cut into visit time, and Azazel seemed to understand. He didn't push or prod. He backed off exactly when he was asked to back off and didn't make a fuss. This relieved her, she didn't want to cut him off from Kurt, but she also didn't want this to turn into a battle. Azazel was happy to defer to her for all parenting decisions, and she was grateful for his cooperation.

As time went on, Kurt grew to adore Azazel, looking forward to his visits eagerly. Taking gifts out of the equation didn't change Kurt's excitement when the red man came, much to Azazel and, to a lesser extent, Moira's relief. He was growing quickly, already ten months old and since Azazel's first visit had shown more competence in attempting to walk. That, at least, was one thing to be grateful for.

Though, were she honest with herself, she had a lot to be grateful for as far as Azazel were concerned. He was so good to Kurt, yet didn't push the idea that he was his father on him. He never prompted Kurt to call him 'Daddy' or 'Papa', in fact he never prompted Kurt to call him anything. Not that Kurt were even talking yet. Moira knew Azazel was waiting, he wouldn't do anything until she gave him permission. She valued the respect he had for her as Kurt's mother.

Moira set Kurt in his stroller, set to take him for a walk around the facility before today's visit. It was a weekend, most workers would be gone, only the people who live onsite would be around and they had all become accustomed to him. She wondered if and when she'd have to explain Azazel to them as well. So far he'd been discreet, teleporting to the back door so he wouldn't be seen. He was a wanted man – wanted mutant – and Russian to boot, she could face serious issues if people knew she was in close contact with him.

He encouraged the discretion, asking that she not tell anyone he visited them. She understood what he did was dangerous, and people were after him. He wanted no one to know about them, to keep them out of danger.

The better she got to know him, the more she respected him. He was a stand up man, willing to do anything to protect his family. Or, Kurt, she reminded herself. She wasn't his family, she was just raising his son.

Kurt babbled happily as they walked up the block, waving at everything. He was always so happy, so friendly and it broke her heart to think of how hard things would be for him. She could only protect him so long, eventually he would have to meet the rest of the world. She hoped they would welcome him, but knew better than to expect it. Rather than dwell on what was to come, Moira liked to stay in the present dealing with what was now. Before any of that was to come, there were plenty of challenges she'd face with her son, though in there were plenty of challenges all parents face with their child. As different as Kurt was, he was still a little boy and she still had the responsibility to guide him through life as best she could.

"Amamama!" Kurt interrupted her thoughts. "Mamamamama!" Moira paused, looking down to see her son looking directly at her. It was just babble, he couldn't mean – he reached his hand up. "Mamamama!"

Moira smiled wide, her eyes tearing. "You said Mama!" She pulled her baby up into her arms kissing him in the cheek. The way he looked at her when he said it, she couldn't brush it off. He was referring to her when he said it, clearly. She'd never felt more proud in her life.

And there was a small part of her, that she was not ready to admit to herself, that couldn't wait to tell Azazel about this.

~&Q~

"Already talking?" Azazel lifted the boy above him. "So smart you are. Where do you get such smart?" Kurt giggled and reached out for his hair, tangling his fingers in it. Azazel winced and settled the boy in his arms, turning to his mother. "He gets from you, I think."

Moira smiled at them both, looking away. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. She wasn't Kurt's birth mother. But she could tell Azazel was reaching out to her, trying to create some kind of friendship between them. He'd been doing it a lot recently, and she held him at a distance. But now, it seemed that they were going to be in each other's lives a long time. Why not be friends?

"You do it for me, mal'chik," Azazel looked to Kurt. "Say 'mama'." Kurt just chewed on his finger, not so interested in the conversation any longer.

Moira took a breath. "He's already got that one," she told Azazel, pulling Kurt into her arms. "No need to practice. He needs to learn something new." She slid Azazel a look, then turned to their son. "Say 'dada', Kurt." She knew he wouldn't say it, but the look on Azazel's face told her he appreciated the sentiment. She'd broken down a wall she'd had up a long time, one she'd erected with the intention of protecting her child. But as time passed, this monolith which was meant to protect showed the possibility of doing more harm than good. It took nerve to destroy it, and she still felt shaky now that she stood in its rubble. But she had faith it was the right decision, and the more she looked at her son's father, the greater her resolve grew. Kurt was lucky to have this man as his father, and it was time he understood it.

Azazel, for his part, just took a shaky breath, and his eyes communicated more gratitude than words ever could. Kurt glanced between the two of them and, obviously bored, cried to get down. Moira let him and he crawled off toward some toys. Azazel watched after him, then Moira nudged him to follow. He went to his son, and sat to play with him.

As she watched them together, she felt a sense of security. He'd always be there for Kurt, and she was so grateful.

~&Q~

A quick author's note. First, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They make me smile :).

Second, I am going to be trying to post as often as possible for the next week or so, but then once I go back to work it'll be much less frequent. I don't have regular internet when I am away at work. But I will be sure to try to keep it up as much as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

The day had turned out rather shitty.

Work was being more difficult than usual. They had had a large turnover, many of the agents returning to the States and new agents coming here. Which meant trainings had to happen. Moira was lucky to be able to delegate most of the trainings, so that as few people as possible had to meet Kurt, but it was still keeping her unreasonably busy.

Kurt stood unsteadily, watching the door. He'd been standing more and more, though had yet to take any steps. He'd fall periodically, but would stand again, to watch the door. Azazel was due to visit soon and she knew Kurt was eager to see him. She'd had to cancel their last visit due to the amount of work going on. This was the longest Kurt had gone without seeing his father and she knew he missed him.

He made a happy noise for every sound he heard outside, but the knocks didn't come. Moira checked the clock. He was late. Azazel had never been late. She shrugged and continued her paperwork. Life happened sometimes, if he was late he was late.

She became so involved in her paperwork, she didn't look up again until she heard a little thump. Kurt had fallen on his butt, and chose to stay there. He'd been standing a while, on and off. Moira checked the clock. Azazel was an hour late. She took an irritated breath and dove back into her work.

Kurt sat, patiently, expectantly, watching the door. Periodically he'd laugh, or clap. As the time went on, his demeanor changed a bit. Moira checked the clock. An hour and a half.

Kurt looked around himself, busying himself with his tail. Pulling on it and playing with it, before sticking it in his mouth. "Kurt, no tail," his mother warned, and he took it out. She'd been trying to break him of this habit. The amount of things this boy got in to, the less he put in his mouth the better.

Moira checked the clock. 2 hours.

Kurt crawled to the door, using it to balance as he lifted himself up to stand again. He squeaked a bit and smacked his hand against it. He began to talk to it in his baby talk, before laying his head against it. He stood there a few moments and Moira checked the clock. 2 and a half hours.

The little blue boy looked to his mother, and the look broke her heart. "Mamama?" She sighed sadly and went to him. "I'm sorry, baby," she pulled him into her arms and cradled him, as she had when he was tiny. He snuffled and cuddled into her embrace. She took him into her room and laid on the bed with him, cuddling him close. He adjusted himself slightly, his little tail wrapping around her forearm. She kissed his head and just held him close.

He'd learned a lesson in disappointment today, but one he shouldn't have had to learn this way. Moira's eyes narrowed as she thought of Azazel. If he dared show up, he was in for a world of trouble.

~&Q~

The knock came much later that night, well after Kurt's bedtime. Moira glanced at the clock, almost 10:30 at night. She threw a robe over her pajamas and opened the door, standing in it, blocking him from entering. "You're late."

Azazel stood there stoically, his arms behind his back. "I am. I am sorry. I tried-"

"Don't!" Moira lifted her hand in front of him. "Don't tell_ me_ you're sorry. I'm not who you need to apologize to."

The man watched her, then averted his gaze. "I know."

"What did I tell you when you first came here?" Moira continued without even waiting for a response. "I will protect him, Alek. From harm in any manner. I will NOT let people in his life who will hurt him." She scowled at him. "He's better with no father than one who will hurt him."

"I will not hurt him!" Azazel argued back. "I will never hurt him. I could not help this!"

"You didn't see him," Moira continued. "He stood at that door and waited for almost _two hours, _Alek! You didn't see his face when you didn't show up. You didn't console him." She paused. "I won't let him get hurt. Not by the people who are supposed to love him."

Azazel reached out and grabbed her arms. "I _do _love him, Moira." She was scared slightly by his intensity. "I do. Please, I did not want to miss today. I live for my time with him. Nothing else matters."

She noticed as he pulled is hand away a stark white bandage, red seeping through. "What's that?" her anger dulled a bit as it turned to concern.

He looked down then away. "Is nothing."

She wrestled for his arm. "Let me see it." He finally relented and she pulled the bandage back, her brow knitting. "You need stitches."

He pulled his arm away. "Is fine, will heal ok."

"If you leave that alone, at very least you'll get an ugly scar. More likely it'll get infected," She moved aside to let him in. "Come on. I can stitch it up for you."

His eyebrow quirked. "You?"

"I am trained in basic first aid, Alek," she told him. "And I was taught to sew in high school."

He sat at the kitchen table and she retrieved the first aid kit and a sewing needle. He winced slightly as she began to sew his skin, and she smirked a bit. "Don't be a baby."

"Am not being baby," he responded, choosing not to watch what she was doing. He took a quick glance and swallowed, his face growing pale.

She smiled. This ruthless killer as she'd first thought of him, scared of a little gore. She finished the stitch and cleaned the wound again with alcohol. "There, good as new."

He looked at the wound. "Not sure good as new. But better. Thank you."

"No problem," she replied, and they grew quiet. Moira finally broke the silence. "I know you can't tell us about what you do. And I don't want to know, to be honest. But please, just keep me in the loop. If you have something on a visit day, let me know in case you may not make it here."

Azazel nodded. "I will."

Moira nodded as well. "Ok." She looked around the kitchen and stood up. "Where are you going now?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Will find somewhere to stay. Maybe I can come to see him tomorrow?"

The part of her that seemed to grow smaller every day said no. He couldn't see him tomorrow. He'd have to wait, because it was him who missed the date. Yet the larger part of her understood to an extent. She'd been where he is, taking jobs and missions that make it hard to make commitments. And she knew, in his heart, everything he did was for their son. He'd even began giving her money for him, which she'd first refused but he'd given her no option not to take it. He wanted to contribute to his son's life in every way possible.

"You can stay on the couch," she told him. "It's not really that comfortable, but at least you can see him tomorrow morning."

"Can I?" Azazel looked up to her gratefully.

"Yeah," she headed to the linen closet to grab a pillow and extra blanket. Her eye caught the box at the top, remembering the last time she'd reached for it, months ago when she'd first met Azazel. It was incredible how quickly things had changed. "He'll be happy to see you tomorrow."

She handed him the items and pointed down the hall. "My room is there, knock if you need anything." She hoped he didn't knock.

"Thank you," he took the pillow and blanket, giving her a smile.

Moira returned the smile, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Well, goodnight."

He nodded, then leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

She sucked in a breath, and took a step backward. "Yeah," and retreated into her bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was thrilled to have his father retrieve him from his crib the next morning. They'd spent the morning together, Azazel happy to change him, feed him, and tend to his every need while Moira got some work done. She interrupted them as they played, the morning getting late and she had to be at work soon. "Ok, I need to get him ready for work," she told Azazel and lifted Kurt up to take him into his room.

Azazel followed. "I am thinking, maybe I can watch him and you go to work?"

She paused midstride. "What?"

"How easy is it to work while having to watch baby?" he asked. "I can watch him today. You work, and I will take care of him."

Moira broke out in a cold sweat. "I don't-" she had no reason to argue. Working with Kurt was exhausting, especially as he got older. It wasn't so bad when he was young and essentially stayed wherever she put him. Now he was everywhere and getting in to everything. A task that would take someone else twenty minutes could take hours with Kurt.

Azazel took Kurt out of her arms. "Will be ok. Have day with Dada today," he smiled at his son and Kurt giggled.

"I-" she still couldn't find the words. She'd never, _ever_ been separated from him.

"You call during the day. I will answer. Call as much as you want," Azazel assured her. "Please? Let me help you."

Moira took another deep breath. "Ok." Azazel broke out in a big grin.

"We have day to ourselves, mal'chik!" He gave Kurt a kiss on the side of his head. "Boy day, Mommy go to work and Dada take care of you."

She collected her things wordlessly and gave Kurt a big kiss, her stomach knotting all the while. "Be good for Daddy, yes?" She kissed him again and hurried out, knowing the longer she stayed, the harder it would be. She heard Kurt begin to cry a bit as she left the room, but urged herself to push forward.

~&Q~

It was the most productive day she'd ever had at work. More honestly, it was the most productive day she'd had since Kurt had come along. She found herself moving on to projects that weren't due for months, simply because she could. Still, though, she'd spent a lot of the day making phone calls home.

Apparently, Kurt had cried for a while after she'd left, and it had taken Azazel a while to get him settled. It broke her heart that he'd been so upset at being parted from her, but it also communicated to her how important it would be to take time away from him. She didn't want him to grow dependent on her.

The last few hours of her work day were spent almost entirely in the moment, with only one call home to check in. By the end of her day, she was exhausted, but not nearly as exhausted as she usually was. She looked at her watch as she walked back to the house. She had time to make dinner for herself and Kurt, feed him and then it'd be bath time for him. After he was in his PJ's, maybe she could get in a small cuddle before putting him to bed.

Moira opened the door, greeted by her boy in his walker. He squealed when he saw her, making his way over. She picked him up and gave him a big kiss, also getting a whiff of his hair. "Did Daddy give you a bath?"

"Da," Azazel appeared from the kitchen. "Am almost done with dinner. Found chicken in freezer."

She held Kurt close and walked over to Azazel. "You made dinner for me?"

"Da," he shrugged. "You were working all day. Why should you have to cook too?"

She had no idea what to say. She'd never heard a _man _say anything like this in her life. The woman's job was to cook, regardless of what she did. And here, it was a complete role reversal. He'd taken care of the baby, cooked and had dinner near ready for her when she returned from work. She could kiss him.

"You sit," he said. "Will let you know when everything's ready." He took Kurt from her. "I will get you into pajamas, mal'chik."

She was still not over her shock. Life could be like this?

~&Q~

Moira had begun to take advantage of Azazel watching Kurt once a week, allowing her to be far more productive in her job. And Azazel took on the role whole heartedly, doing the "womanly" duties of taking care of the baby and making dinner while she was working. He'd even done cleaning periodically, and Moira couldn't overcome her shock at a man who knew his way around a vacuum. Something about that concept was incredibly sexy to her. Not that Azazel was sexy, no, that was not her thought process at _all_, she told herself.

He'd began looking for a place to live within the vicinity of the facility, but being it was rather isolated on Muir Island, there were not many options. Azazel more often than not ended up staying on the couch while he looked. Moira took a bit of pity on him and invested in a pull out sofa, which she put in an extra room, to afford him some privacy. He was already basically living there, why not give him a little something?

Kurt's first birthday came and went, and they spent it together, just the three of them. Moira chose the day she found him to celebrate, it was the closest approximation to what his birthday was. Azazel brought an abundance of gifts, far more than Moira felt comfortable with, but she let this one slide. He was so happy to be there for this occasion, she didn't want to spoil it. However, for future birthdays and events, she'd talk to him about restraint.

Charles had even sent a little something, which touched her. She hadn't really spoken to him since they'd left, but had done what she'd promised and sent pictures. Not many, just a few times she'd sent him pictures of Kurt being exceptionally cute, but never had heard back. She figured he'd moved on, but the gift and the card, signed 'Uncle Charles' she noted, were a kind gesture. In the back of her mind, she told herself to call him.

At the same time, hearing from Charles reminded her of how far her life had moved on from that time. It was so clear, looking back, that they would have never worked out. As much as she'd wanted it to at the time, she was happy to have left when she did and she and he could still be friends. At this point, she needed only one guy in her life, and he was currently drooling on his father's chest.

Moira smiled as she looked on at the two of them, both asleep on the pull out. She caught site of Azazel's tail as it moved in his sleep, so like his son's. They had so much in common, far more than Moira would have ever put her finger on before she got to know Azazel.

She crept slowly over and lifted her son into her arms. "Up, baby," he squirmed and settled, his head thunking against her heavily as he fell back to sleep. Azazel stirred as the weight of his child was lifted off of him. He yawned and looked up at Moira. "You are home late."

"I got really caught up, I'm sorry," she told him, rubbing Kurt's back.

He shrugged. "Is not big deal." Azazel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You eat?"

She nodded. "Thanks for doing the laundry."

He shrugged again. "Why not?"

Moira shifted Kurt a bit, regarding Azazel curiously. "You don't mind having to do the 'women's work'?"

Azazel furrowed his brow. "Is work. I did not know work could be woman or man."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yes," he nodded. "Is stupid. I am to sit and do nothing all day because it's supposed to be 'women's work'? Stupid." He gestured flippantly. "Is about respect too. Why am I above these things but you're not? I don't believe in this."

Moira listened to him intently, his words sounding near revolutionary. She wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment, she stood, holding Kurt close. "I'm going to put him to bed."

Azazel nodded, yawning. "Ok. I'm go back to sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

Moira nodded as well. "Ok." She watched him roll over in the bed, catching herself admiring his body. Shaking her head, she left the room to put her son to bed.

~&Q~

She cringed as she pulled the comb through her hair, the tangles fighting back with a vengeance. She found her hand trembled slightly and she dropped the comb for about the fourth time. "Dammit!"

Moira picked it up and went back to her hair, trying to pull it into some semblance of order. She finally seemed to have it somewhere close to good and sprayed it down with a gallon of hairspray. Taking a deep breath, she began to recite her speech for the fifth time. It had to be perfect.

As she recited, she bent down to pull on her panty hose, then adjusted her dress. Moving back to the mirror to put the finishing touches on her makeup she jumped at the reflection. "Jesus!" She turned to Azazel. "Don't just sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," he put his hands out. "Kurt is sleeping." He took a seat on her bed, his eyes roaming over her.

She raised a brow at him. "What?"

He was silent a moment before looking up. "Hmm?"

Moira rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, continuing to recite her speech.

"Nervous?" Azazel asked her.

"Of course I'm nervous," she told him, checking herself over again in the mirror. "This is really important. The head of my department is coming to check in on how things are going and I am responsible." She leaned close to the mirror to apply eyeliner. "He'd one of those old-timer 'women don't belong in the work place' men. I'd be lucky if he even listens to a word I say."

"He'll listen," Azazel told her. "You're smart, know what you're doing."

"I know that," she replied. "It's just getting him to know." She turned around to look at the back of her, still unhappy with her hair. Grabbing the comb, she began to attack it again. "This god damned hair won't do anything right!" She could feel herself start to hyperventilate.

Azazel stood and took the comb from her hand. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he carefully combed her hair back, tucking a lock behind her ear. He put the comb down and turned her to the mirror. "You are seeing things that aren't there. You're beautiful."

She looked over herself in the mirror, feeling herself blush slightly. As she examined herself, her eyes turned to his face, noticing his eyes were traveling her body as well. Suddenly she realized how close they were standing, feeling his breath on her neck and she moved forward quickly, to part them. Azazel seemed to get the hint and backed off a bit.

"My bracelet," Moira said, making an excuse as to why she'd moved so quickly forward and into her bureau. "Ahh!" She lifted the piece of jewelry and clasped it to her wrist. Trying to dispel the tension, and fishing for another compliment, she turned to Azazel. "How do I look?"

He gave her a small smile. "Radiant."

"I hope the boss thinks so," she said, and grabbed her bag. "I'll, uh, I'll be back in a few hours," she turned her body to move past Azazel, them brushing up against each other just slightly. "Don't wait up!" She turned her face to hide her blush and bolted out the door.

~&Q~

"So you can see, our progress is in line with our goals," Moira pointed to an accompanying graph. "We've had a lot of success, and even with the small setbacks we've seen in the past few months, we're absolutely on target, even past that." She gave a small smile and retracted her pointer. She felt vindicated, knowing that she'd done a great job, yet couldn't help being irritated by the way Senior Director Higgins whispered to the other men while she spoke. Just another thing to get used to. It was the price she paid for being a woman and trying to have a career.

Higgins smirked as he leaned forward. "You put a lot of work into that, sweetie," he said. "But I'm confused. Can one of you guys explain exactly what this all means?"

One of her male coworkers began to speak up and Moira cut him off. "It was incredibly detailed and concise. If you have any questions, I would prefer you direct them to me."

He flipped his hand in her direction. "I heard what you have to say. Let Mr. Green here fill me in." Her coworker gave her an apologetic look before going into an explanation. Moira tamped down her irritation and sat.

"Ok, that makes more sense," Higgins smiled, turning back to her. "Ya see, sometimes you just have to keep it simple."

She took a breath, her lips pursing. "Yes."

"Alright, well, now that we're done with that, let's discuss the future," he began, opening his own file. "The numbers look good. As you've said, there've been successes, but also failures." He looked up to Moira. "And when it comes down to it, it's about responsibility. That's the word of this meeting. Running this place is an enormous responsibility and we need someone who exemplifies that responsibility."

"Of course," Moira agreed, turning some of her own pages. "I have here-"

"Who is Kurt MacTaggert?"

Moira stopped uncomfortably. Higgins held her eye fiercely. "My son," she stammered a bit.

"How old is this child?" Higgins continued his line of questioning.

She glanced around the room. "I don't see how this is applicable to-"

"Just answer the question," he responded exasperated.

"He's fourteen months," she began to feel nervous. She didn't like these questions about her son, nor did she have any intention of letting this man meet him.

"Fourteen months," he looked back down to his papers. "And according to my file, you are not married. Is this correct?"

Moira let out a defeated breath. She knew exactly where this was going. "Yes."

"So tell me, Miss MacTaggert. How responsible is it to have a child when you don't have a man in your life? Isn't the responsible way to be married before bringing a child into the world?"

"I adopted him," she responded, meeting his eye angrily. "He was an orphan, his mother abandoned him. He had nowhere else to go. Regardless of that, this is completely irrelevant."

"You _adopted_ him?" He huffed as he sat back. "That's even worse. I swear, I do not understand this world anymore. Who lets a single woman adopt? The world is going topsy turvey." He shook his head.

"I disagree," Moira countered. "And I don't see why I should be defending myself here."

"That's exactly the problem, Miss MacTaggert. You don't see," he told her. "That child could have had a mother and father, but you and your fellow women's libbers would rather see him grow up dysfunctional than in a traditional family." Higgins grimaced. "A boy growing up without a father. This is why there're so many of those fairy boys nowadays. It's just getting worse too." His eyes met hers again. "Do you understand what I'm saying about responsibility now, Miss MacTaggert? Your actions in your personal life can spill over into your professional life and I won't let this project suffer because a girl wants to play boss," he turned to one of his companions. "When we get back to DC, we will start interviewing for a director."

Moira's eyes widened. "Am I being fired?"

"No, sweetie, you are not being fired," he explained, his voice dripping with condescension. "You've done well here despite your personal issues. We're simply going to make sure there is someone more appropriate here to oversee your progress." He began to collect his things.

"I don't need someone to oversee me," she argued. "The data is all here, we're exceeding expectations!"

"If you're doing that well, I can't wait to see this take off with a man at the helm," he stood and made his way to the door. "We'll be in touch, Miss MacTaggert. Until we have your superior, try to keep everything afloat."

~&Q~

I accidentally left out that last bit of the last chapter and decided, why not just post another chapter today? I am headed to Miami tomorrow and will be way less available, so here's a little gift :)


	11. Chapter 11

She let the door slam behind her as she entered the house, giving little regard to the fact that a baby was likely sleeping. Once inside, she threw her purse on the floor and collapsed on the couch.

"Not go well?" She jumped a bit, looking up to see Azazel standing in the hall.

"Oh, it was fantastic," she spat. "Essentially it was decided I was doing a great job, things were running smoother than anticipated, but there's the tiny issue that I don't have a penis." Azazel raised a brow and headed into the kitchen. Moira raised her voice so he could hear her. "They're considering hiring a man to come and oversee ME. I'm the boss, but not boss enough to not need a boss!" She put her head in her hands. "I am so fucking sick of this. When is it going to be enough? When am _I _going to be enough?"

"Don't let idiot ideas make you feel bad," Azazel told her, holding out a glass of wine. Moira took it gratefully.

"How can I help it?" she sighed, then took a gulp. "This is my life, my fucking life. Never good enough because I wasn't born good enough. I have to work ten times as hard to be half as appreciated." She took another long swig. "I don't know if it's even worth it anymore."

"Then we leave," he said, sipping his own glass. "We can go anywhere."

She quirked a brow at his 'we.' "I can't just leave."

"You can do anything," he took another sip. "I make money, can support. We can go somewhere you will be happy."

"No, I've worked too hard for this," she said, cupping her glass with both hands. "I'm not leaving." Slowly she turned to him, her eyes narrowing a bit as she regarded him. "And why are you interested in me being happy?"

"Why would I not be?" he shrugged. "Should you not be happy?"

"No, I don't mean-" she paused. "I mean-" she stammered, unable to complete her thought.

"You are mother of my son, Moira," he told her, moving to sit next to her on the couch. "You are important to me, so your happiness is important to me. You are my family."

Her eyes widened a bit and she looked down. She wasn't sure how to take this, yet knew she felt the same way about him. The intimacy between them at this moment made her uncomfortable and she decided to change the subject. Sighing, she swirled her glass. "How do you do it?"

He furrowed his brow. "Do what?"

"Deal with humans? With people who treat you like you're not good enough? People who hate you?" she kept her eyes on the ground.

Azazel grew silent for a bit, thoughtful, before responding. "For long time, I hated them. I worked to fight them, to overpower them, show them _I _was better. Was why I followed Shaw." He stopped again, thinking. "Became futile though. How can I fight all of humans? There are too many, and mutants are too disorganized to make a great change." He batted his hand at the air. "Magneto and Xavier, they fight each other more than humans. How will things change if mutants can't even work together?" He scowled. "Made me realize, we are not so different. Still, I hated humans. But was willing to work with who I had to to take care of myself."

Moira nodded, still looking at the ground. "So you hate humans then."

"I said hated," he corrected. "Now, I don't hate so much. Tolerate more."

"What changed your mind?" She asked him, finding herself becoming overcome with emotion. The events of the evening were beginning to culminate and she fought to hold in tears.

He paused a moment, before gently lifting her chin so their eyes met. "I met one who was different."

Tears now slipped down her cheeks as they stared at each other. Moira found herself lost in his eyes, a blue that was so icy, so complex and so beautiful. She found herself drawn to them, drawn closer to him, and finally her lips met his tentatively. There was a part of her mind screaming, what was she doing?! Another part urged her to kiss him deeper. She wasn't sure which way to go until he reciprocated, urgently, passionately, pulling her into a tight embrace. It was electric, and for the first time Moira understood the old stereotype 'sparks flying.'

He was warm, he tasted smoky, the wine lingering on his lips. As they kissed, she felt an odd squeezing sensation on her thigh. It startled her a moment before she realized it was his tail, wrapping around her and guiding her as he pushed her backward on the couch, stretching out above her. His hands began to wander down her body, and she found hers wandering as well, down to cup his firm ass. His scuttled over her breasts, before settling on her hips, pulling her close to him. She could feel a firmness there, which seemed to shock her back into reality. She pulled away from his lips. "Wait."

Azazel stopped. He removed his hands and sat up. "I-" he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she said, sitting up as well. "It's just," she paused, unable to figure out what to say. "It's late. We should get to bed."

"Da, bed," he replied, standing up and offering her a hand to help her off the couch.

She smiled and turned toward her room, her heart screaming at her. Taking a breath and pulling in all her courage, she turned to Azazel as he headed into the extra room. "Where're you going?"

"Bed," he told her, raising a brow.

"Oh," she played with a finger. "Well, when I said we should get to bed, I meant _my _bed."

Azazel smirked, then lunged at her, lifting her up into his arms. Moira shrieked as he did, then put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his again. They lost themselves in each other as Azazel carried her to the bed, his tail flicking the door closed behind them.

~&Q~

The sun shined brightly through the slats of the window, and Moira stretched as she awoke. Memories of the night before brought a huge smile to her face. She hadn't had a night like that in – well, ever. Azazel was so different than the lovers she'd had in the past, he was as invested in her pleasure as his own, maybe even more so. He explored every inch of her body as if memorizing it, doing his best to find what made her squirm. And he had, dear lord he had. Moira was never a very loud lover, but she found herself screaming. He'd brought her to climax more times the past evening than all her previous lovers combined.

She turned over in bed to take him in, as he still slept beside her. The blanket was half off him and she admired his chiseled chest. She reached out and traced a scar with her finger, her brow knitting as she imagined what story must accompany it. Azazel smiled in his sleep at her touch, rousing and opening an eye. "Sleep well?"

Moira pulled herself closer to him. "Well, but not much."

Azazel pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. "We had better things to do than sleep," he said. "We have better things to do now than talk." He leaned in for a kiss, pulling her body flush with his.

Moira reciprocated the kiss, while turning them so she was on top. "This time, _I _am in charge." Azazel shuddered as she took control, and she could feel him harden against her. She began to slink down his body before they were interrupted by a cry.

'Crap,' she thought, rolling off her lover. Azazel went to sit up, but she put her hand on his chest. "I'll get him."

She pulled on her robe and went into their son's room. Kurt was hanging onto the crib and reached to her as soon as she walked in. "Morning, sunshine!" She pulled him into her arms and gave him a kiss.

Azazel came in the room as well, wearing a pair of sweat pants thankfully. He put his arms around Moira and Kurt, giving Kurt a kiss on the head. "Beautiful morning."

She leaned into his embrace, feeling the wholeness of their family in that moment. Kurt wasn't feeling so sentimental and squirmed until Moira set him on the ground. He immediately toddled away, in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ok, breakfast time," she said, and went to follow. Azazel grabbed her before she could, pulling her in for a quick kiss before they both followed their son into the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

Moira was absolutely giddy. Even her coworkers commented on it. What was going on? As much as she wanted to tell everyone about her new relationship, so new, so exciting, so _perfect, _she had to refrain. Azazel was still a wanted man, and their relationship posed a threat to her family. If the wrong person found out they could be hurt, or worse. She wasn't about to put her family at risk, but at the same time she wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

Not to mention, of course, the sex. They were like teenagers, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Were it up to them, they'd never leave the bed, but Kurt kept them busy enough, not to mention Moira's job. Azazel had seemed to take a leave, not taking any new jobs in the recent months. Not that Moira minded, she wanted him all to herself.

This new relationship shocked her as much as it enticed her. Almost a year and a half ago he was a monster, someone she only felt hatred for. She'd learned, becoming closer to him, that she was supposed to see a monster. It was a carefully crafted façade he'd created, and at the time she was a human – the enemy. While this monster side of him still existed, and was seen by any who crossed him or those he loved, the side she found herself falling for was anything but.

As the months passed, their relationship cooled slightly, going from two kids unable to keep their hands off each other to a more adult relationship. Still, they found it difficult to spend time a part. It was as if in finding Azazel, Moira had found a part of herself that had been missing. She hated to admit that she felt she needed a man, yet Azazel so incredibly filled every need she never knew she had.

Moira closed the door gently, noticing the lights were slightly dimmed. She pulled off her coat and hung it up, finding herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms from behind. Azazel nuzzled her neck and she let her head loll to the side, giving him better access.

"Kurt sleeping?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"Mhmm," he replied, his tail working quickly to undo her skirt.

"Good," she turned and caught his lips in hers, holding him tight. He worked to remove her clothing as she let her hands travel his naked body. As her clothing hit the floor, Azazel pulled away in the direction of the bedroom, but Moira pulled him close. "No."

He held her tight, crushingly so. "Want me to take you here?" he breathed into her ear.

Her eyes traveled over the room, settling on the pile of Kurt's toys in the corner. "No," she paused. "Teleport me."

Azazel raised a brow. "What?"

"Teleport me to the bedroom," she told him, laying her head against his chest.

"I don't know," he trailed off. "Not always a good thing."

"It'd be so sexy," she told him, looking up at him pleadingly. "Come on, please?"

He sighed. "That face. You know I cannot say no to that face." Pulling her in tighter, his whispered into her ear. "Hold breath a moment."

There weren't words to describe the experience. She felt like her entirety was turned inside out and then right-side again. Suddenly, she felt herself hit the bed, a bit of smoke dissipating. Azazel was on top of her and he moved in for a kiss, stopping at her expression. "Are you ok?"

Her body shook slightly, she still couldn't put her finger on how she felt. Smiling a bit, she shifted her body then felt it. An enormous wave of nausea overcame her and she moved quickly, kicking Azazel off her and rolling to get off the bed. Unfortunately, she didn't make it much further before her stomach upended itself, all over the floor. She wretched a few times, her eyes tearing. When finally it seemed like everything had made it out, she turned to dry heaves, before it seemed like everything settled. She turned back onto the bed, facing Azazel, who looked at her with a worried gaze. He held out a wet towel that he must have gotten while she was sick, and she took it and wiped her mouth.

"Feel a bit better?" he asked, running a hand over her head.

Moira nodded, her hand on her stomach. "I don't know what that was."

Azazel stood silently, leaving the room, only to return with a bucket and towels. He went about cleaning the mess. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Shh," he told her. "You relax. I clean."

She turned on her side so she could watch him, finding it slightly humorous that he hadn't taken the time to put any clothing on. Her stomach still turned a few flip flops and she took a deep breath. "I don't know where that came from."

"Teleporting," he replied, throwing the dirty towels in the bucket. "Can be common side effect, if you are not used to us. Never seen it that bad before, though."

Moira looked down at her hands absently, playing with the wet towel. "Do you teleport humans often?"

Azazel stopped, looking upward in thought. "No. At least, when I have, I did not stay around to see any side effect."

Her mind suddenly turned to that moment years ago, the first time she'd ever set eyes on him. Appearing in a flash and then disappearing with Colonel Hendry just as quickly. She remembered being terrified, and marveled at how much things had changed. He finished cleaning, removing the soiled towels to the other room and returning to the bed with her.

"I'm sorry. Shouldn't have teleported you," he cuddled into her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I asked for it," she replied. "Literally." She melted into his embrace. "We just won't do it again."

He looked down at her. "No? Only way to get over side effect is to get used to it. We can practice. What if you need to be teleported somewhere?"

Moira shrugged. "I haven't needed to be teleported anywhere in my entire life. Why do I need it now?"

He grimaced. "Just because you never did doesn't mean you never will. What is so bad about getting used to it?"

"I guess I don't see the point," she told him.

Azazel grew a bit rigid, then turned in the bed. Moira sat up. "What's wrong?"

"No point," he repeated. Moira furrowed her brow. Had she hurt his feelings? The idea of it seemed preposterous.

"I didn't mean it like that," she told him.

"Is said," he replied. "No point to teleport."

"Alek," she started, reaching out to him. He moved from her a bit more. She smirked to herself inwardly at the childish display.

Azazel took a breath. "I want to protect my family. So what? So I ask you to maybe get used to and you say no point. Ok, there's no point."

Moira cuddled up behind him, pulling him into her arms. "I didn't mean it that way. I didn't," she told him, laying her head on his back. She gently kissed his shoulder. "Forgive me?"

He turned to face her, his expression still pinched. "Is _part _of me, Moira. Same as arm or leg. Is part of me, just as our son's ability will be part of him."

She stopped, her expression growing sad. She hadn't realized how much this small, flippant remark had actually hurt him. When he brought their son into it, it drove the point home further. She wanted Kurt to feel no rejection, about any part of him. Her callous rebuff of his power had clearly unearthed something in him, and it got her thinking of the rejections he must have faced his whole life.

It also, for the first time, made her consider her son's power. She knew enough about mutants from being around Charles to know that powers don't usually manifest until early adolescence, but she'd allowed herself to forget about this completely in regard to Kurt. She was raising him as she would raise a human child and for the first time she wondered if that was what was best for him. There were more surprises in store for her special boy, ones that she would be best preparing for.

Leaning forward, she kissed Azazel softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't know things," she paused. She didn't want to excuse her behavior, so much as explain how unintentional this was. "You're right. I should practice."

"Do not do for me," he said to her, a level of anger tainting his voice.

She leaned in again to this time kiss him on the lips. "I want to do it. I want to know more about you and what you can do." She paused, trying to gage his reaction. Azazel had a masterful poker face.

Finally, he sighed. "Alright. We will practice. But in a few days, let you settle." His hand patted her stomach gently.

Moira smiled and put her hand over his. "Thank you." Her human-ness seemed to glare brightly in these times, and it made her wonder if she really were meant for this life. But as she looked at Azazel beside her in bed, and thought about their son asleep in the room next door, she couldn't imagine any other life.


	13. Chapter 13

The phone on the other side rang, with every ring Moira considered hanging it back up. She told herself she'd do this, though, she needed to. Why was she finding this so difficult? It wasn't as if their relationship had been left in a bad place.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can I direct your call?"

"Who is this?" she asked the female voice who answered, feeling a bit of jealousy creep in. She dismissed it, knowing it was based in irrationality. She'd never trade what she had now for what she had with Charles. There was no way she'd go back.

"Who's this?" the voice asked back, indignantly.

Moira took a breath. "I'm sorry. This is Moira Mactaggart, I'm looking for Professor Xavier."

"One moment," the voice replied and there was silence. A beat later, a familiar voice joined the call. "Moira?"

"Hello Charles," she smiled.

"Moira, it is so good to hear from you," Charles said. "How are you? How is it there? My god, it's been so long."

"It has. Things are going very well here," she declined to go into the recent issues with her boss, preferring to keep things light. "How is it there? I've heard the school is booming."

Charles chuckled. "Yes, well, we've had a few new students join. I'm always looking for more young mutants to help, and the more I reach out, the more reach back. It's incredible." He paused. "We've started building a training facility in the bunkers below the mansion. Something that's more private and better equipped to deal with the children's powers. You wouldn't believe what some of these kids can do, Moira."

"Oh?" she responded, slightly distracted as Kurt smacked her leg with a toy. She took it from him and gave him a stern look.

"Absolutely incredible. We've just had a student join who can see the future," Moira's eyes widened and Charles continued. "Not terribly far into it. But she exhibits precognition. Part of her mutation, however, has taken her eyes from her. So fascinating."

"It sounds it," she responded. Kurt again moved to smack her, this time with his hand. "Can you hold on Charles?" She turned to her son. "What did I say about hitting? No!" She gave him a little smack on the back of his hand and he began to cry. Azazel peered into the room and she gestured to him and their son. "Can you?" He took Kurt into his arms and pulled him into the other room.

"Is that Kurt?" Charles asked as Moira put the phone back onto her ear. "How is he?"

"He's wonderful, except when he's not," she told him frankly. "But what else can you expect from a child his age? The terrible twos seem to be coming a bit early."

"It would seem," Charles' voice was light hearted. "I loved the pictures you sent. He's such a handsome young man."

Moira smiled. "He is. Really, Charles, he is a delight. For all the stress he can cause, I couldn't imagine life without him. I'll take all the crap if he comes with it."

Charles grew a bit quiet. "You're a good mother, Moira. I saw that when you were here. I wish you could have stayed," he trailed off. "It sounds like Kurt is really thriving there."

"He is," she smiled. "It's the perfect place for him."

"I wouldn't mind if you were to want to visit," he said into the phone, nervously. "Or perhaps I can come visit. I would like very much to know him."

Moira wasn't sure how to respond. Charles had made the decision to not be in his life over a year ago. What had changed? "Perhaps we can make some kind of arrangements," she told him.

"That would be wonderful," he said. "I was wrong, you know, about Raven. I-" he paused. "Well, let's make plans."

"Yes," Moira agreed, deciding not to pry into what Charles was saying. "He loved the gift you sent for his birthday." She changed the subject.

"Did he? I'm glad," Charles sniffed a bit and grew silent again. "Well, Moira, it has been a real pleasure talking with you again."

"Same," she agreed, feeling a bit awkward at how the conversation was ending.

"Well then, we will make plans. I can't wait to see you both," he said. "Have a good day. Say hello to Kurt for me."

"I will Charles," she replied, returning the phone to its cradle. There was something in his voice that put her off. She wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Who was that?" Azazel stood in the doorway, watching her.

Moira looked up to him. "Charles," she said.

"Xavier?" Azazel made a face. "Why you're calling him?"

"He's a friend," Moira replied. "And Kurt's uncle. It's only right to stay in touch."

"Da," he said bitterly. "Friend."

Moira smirked as he moved to the couch, plopping down opposite her. "Are you jealous?"

His eyes grew comically wide. "Jealous? Me?"

"You are," she smacked his arm lightly. "You're jealous!"

"What do I have to be jealous about?" he looked away from her. "I have son and happy life. What does he have?"

"Exactly," she moved closer to him, leaning into him. "And you have me. Something he will never, ever have." She kissed him gently.

He kissed her back, then pulled away with a smile. He regarded her for a moment, then put his hand on her cheek. "You are so beautiful. How am I so lucky?"

Moira shrugged, moving close again. "I'm lucky. You gave me a son and yourself. I couldn't ask for anything better than this." They came together again in a kiss, holding tightly to each other.

~&Q~

"MAMA!" Kurt's voice was shrill, far too loud for the environment they were in.

"Shh," Moira put a finger to her lips. "Inside voice, angel." She reminded him, deliberately speaking very low.

"Mama shhhhhhhh," Kurt copied her, putting his own large finger against his lips. "Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh."

He was imitating a lot lately. Moira had read about it in her child rearing books, toddlers at this age learning more and more about the specifics in their environment. He took large steps, holding his finger up and shushing in a circle.

He turned to his father as the man entered. "MAMA, SHHHHH." He told him. For some reason, Azazel was also 'Mama' in Kurt's eyes, though there was a different cadence in the way he said it. Moira was THE Mama, Azazel was clearly the second place Mama.

"Dada, baby," Moira corrected. "That's Dada." She knew Azazel slightly resented being called Mama, and Moira made a point to correct Kurt when he said it.

Kurt simply blew raspberries and toddled toward his toys, tearing through the pile and creating a mess in seconds.

Azazel sat beside Moira, putting his arm around her. "Mama. I look like Mama?"

"I know," Moira rolled her eyes. "He's only 18 months. He'll get it soon."

"Da," Azazel took a breath, going silent. "I have to talk to you."

She quirked a brow, turning to look at him. "About what?"

Azazel paused, gathering his words. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Moira's expression hardened a bit.

"I have job. Very important and pay very well. I have to go take care of it," he told her with a shrug.

"Well, no," Moira adjusted, turning to him completely. "You don't _have _to do anything. We don't need money."

"Da, we do," he said. "What if anything happen? We need to leave, we cannot stay here? We need something to fall back on." He took her hand, squeezing it in his. "This will give that. After, I do not have to take many more jobs. Can focus on my family."

She sighed. "I don't want you to go."

"Will not be too long. Month, tops."

"A MONTH?" She threw her hands up. "You'd leave us for a whole month? And I'm supposed to be ok with this?"

"Moira," his voice was firm. "You do not need to be ok with it. I'm going, I have to. You think I want to be away from you both? No. I do it for you. I do it to protect you. Do not want people looking for me."

She wanted to pry into what he'd just said, but his expression said not to. "Will you call? Or at least write? Let me know you're not lying dead in a ditch somewhere?"

He chuckled. "You cannot get rid of me so easy." He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "Will be back as soon as I can."

"Ok," she relented. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," he told her. "So we make the best of tonight." He gave her a lascivious look.

She swatted him, allowing him to pull her close again. While she'd stopped arguing, she couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. What would she do if he didn't come back?

~&Q~

She chewed her lip as Azazel hugged their son, placing a kiss on the side of his head. He cuddled him close, before returning him to his mother's arms. Kurt rubbed his eyes, it was rather early in the morning and he clearly wanted to be asleep. Moira grabbed Azazel's coat and pulled him in.

"Be careful," she looked intensely into his eyes. "Please, promise me you'll be careful."

"Everything will be fine, Moira," he told her, putting his hand over hers.

"Mean it," she said. "Don't just say it. Mean it and come back to us."

He leaned in and captured her lips, kissing her tenderly. Moira wanted to protest as he pulled away. "I will be back."

"I can't-" she stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. A tear escaped and he wiped it away. "Call, ok? And write."

"I will," he promised, kissing her gently again. "I will see you soon." He turned to his son. "You take care of your Mama, mal'chik." He kissed him again on the head.

He pulled away from the two of them reluctantly, Moira holding him tight, willing him not to go. She turned a teary eye to their son. "Say bye bye to Dada," she told him, holding his hand to wave it.

"Bada," he said, waving of his own volition. Moira smiled and saw Azazel light up. It was the closest Kurt had come to 'Dada' and they'd take it.

Azazel swallowed and waved to them. "I will be back soon. I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Months passed. The simple month this job would take was turning into almost four months at this point. It irritated Moira to no end, she missed him more than words could say and he couldn't seem to give her a date as to when he'd return. But he called and wrote regularly, which at least assuaged her worry. He was ok, even if he was far away. And while she couldn't have him there, she was happy that where he was he was ok.

Kurt clearly noticed his absence. In the first few weeks of being away, Kurt had mastered 'Dada', which thrilled Azazel to no end when he first heard him over the phone. Of course, it had taken a lot of coaching on Moira's part, but she was happy to let Azazel think Kurt had come to it on his own.

But over time, Kurt's interest in his father seemed to wane. For such a young child, out of sight-out of mind was a fact of life. While he still enjoyed talking to Azazel when he called, he didn't show the interest he had. It broke Moira's heart and she just wished that Azazel would make it home soon, so they could go back to the family they were.

Then one day, almost five months into the mission, the phone calls stopped. Moira didn't think much of it at first, Azazel had been clear that things were getting wiry and that he may not be able to call as often. She knew that he was determined to protect them over everything, and attributed that to the lapse in calls. But then the letters stopped as well. All forms of contact were broken. While she tried to be patient, knowing jumping too fast to conclusions would do no one any good, she couldn't help but feel something was horribly wrong.

As they approached another month, and Kurt's second birthday, she was sure she'd hear from him. There was no way he'd miss his son's birthday, she knew he wouldn't. And yet, that day came and went with not a word. She was growing desperate with worry, yet she had no idea what she could do. Who could she contact, how would they be able to track him down? Yet in these questions, she had one answer.

She'd sworn to Azazel that she'd keep their relationship a secret, to protect them from anyone who was out to harm him. In this situation, however, she saw no way to keep that promise. She made a phone call to the CIA, and the next day was on a plane with her son back to the United States, to Westchester County and the only person who could possibly help her.

~&Q~

The mansion was exactly as she remembered it. She held Kurt's hand as she walked with him to the large doors. He seemed to get distracted by everything, but was mostly angry at the coat she was making him wear. She finally lifted him into her arms as they came to the steps, taking each one carefully. She was about to knock when the door opened, Charles on the other side.

"Moira," he gave her a small smile.

"Charles," she smiled back. "It's good to see you."

Kurt pulled on his coat, still angry his mother wanted him to be warm, it seemed. Charles' eyes traveled to the boy. "My, he's gotten big."

Moira nodded, feeling impatient. There wasn't time for small talk, and she wasn't here for it. Charles sensed this and his face grew serious. "Come in," he maneuvered his wheelchair aside and allowed them inside. She noticed him put his fingers to his temple and a few moments later a redheaded teen bounded down the stairs.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, taking in the guests.

"Jean, this is Moira and Kurt," he introduced. Moira smiled at the girl and Kurt just squiggled until she put him down, still pissy over the coat. "I believe we have cookies in the kitchen. Why don't you take Kurt for a snack? His mother and I need to have a word."

"Sure," Jean said, looking to Moira. She leaned down and took the offending piece of clothing off her son and gave him a kiss.

"Be good for Jean, sweetie," she told him as the teenager took his small, odd hand and guided him to the other room. He made no fuss, simply followed happily. Sometimes she thought he was just happy to be away from his mother.

"He'll be happier to explore," Charles said, guiding Moira to his study. "Jean is fantastic, she'll take good care of him."

"Good," Moira took a seat in the study, letting out a nervous breath.

"So," Charles settled behind, steepling his fingers. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need you to help me find someone," she blurted out, her nerves taking hold. "Please, Charles, it's important."

He studied her. "I can't find just anyone, Moira. My only resource is Cerebro and it's only capable of tracking down mutants."

"He is a mutant," she told him. "Please, I know it's not easy to do, but Charles I am begging you. Please help me." Her eyes began to fill, tears threatening to spill.

His eyebrow raised as Moira sat in front of him, knitting her fingers and trying to hold in tears. "Who would I be looking for?"

She took a shuddering breath. "Azazel."

Both brows shot up this time. "Azazel?" he was speechless. That she'd had any contact with this man shocked him. "Why do you need Azazel?"

Moira hated the way Charles was making her feel in the moment, but knew his reaction came from his limited experience with the red man. "He's Kurt's father, Charles. He's been helping me raise him." She wasn't sure why she couldn't bring herself to mention their relationship, but a part of her felt that Charles wasn't entitled to that information. "He left a few months ago, on a job. He was calling and writing but I haven't heard from him in nearly two months. I know something must have happened."

"What if he simply doesn't want to be found?" Charles asked her. "He's been known to disappear. Perhaps that's what he's done."

"No," her eyes slid to his fiercely. "He wouldn't do that."

"Moira, how can you be sure?" Charles started.

She stood, standing over his desk. "You don't _know _him, Charles. He wouldn't do that. He'd never-" She collapsed backward into the chair, burying her head in her hands. "Please, Charles. I don't have any other options."

Charles sighed, turning to look out his window. "I'll do what I can," he said. "I can't make any promises. But I'll do my best."

Moira nodded. It was all she could ask for. "Thank you."

~&Q~

Charles had given her and Kurt a place to stay in the mansion while he set about locating Azazel. She remained tight lipped about their relationship, simply insisting he'd been helping raise Kurt and that was it. Being bombarded with questions about the situation did bring an interesting question to her thoughts. What _was_ he to her? The term 'boyfriend' seemed childish and the term 'lover' seemed to lack the deep connection they had. She didn't know that there was a term for what they had. A part of her wanted to consider 'husband' but there was far more that would have to go into the relationship for that to be a correct label. Yet, at the same time, it seemed the most fitting. They were raising a child together, they cared for each other. Moira paused in this thought, forcing herself to be honest. She didn't just care for Azazel. She loved him. She loved him more than any other man in her life, and she regretted that she never had the chance to tell him.

Kurt was enjoying his time there, getting so much attention from the other children. Jean especially seemed to be helpful and Kurt had warmed up to her quickly. Some days she had no idea where he was, but she knew he was being taken care of. She was grateful of it, because her mind was only on one thing, and she prayed daily that Azazel was safe.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jean said, rousing Moira's thoughts.

"What?" she turned sharply to the girl, who was sitting on the floor with her son. "What are you talking about?"

"Alek," she replied. "You said-" she trailed off, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry! I'm trying to control, I mean," she buried her face in her hands.

Moira sighed. "You're a telepath."

"I'm so sorry. I can't always control is all," Jean took a breath. "I really didn't mean to. Sometimes though, when thoughts are really strong I can't help it. I really didn't mean to overhear you."

"It's alright," Moira lied. It wasn't alright, but what could she do? She knew Jean didn't mean it. "You just have to promise not to share any of that."

"I swear!" Jean crossed her heart, literally. She silently turned her attention back to Kurt and Moira turned to look out the window. Neither spoke for a few moments, Jean finally breaking it. "Is that Kurt's father? The guy you were thinking of, I mean."

Moira wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't know anything about this girl, except that Charles held her in high regard. On the other end, Moira felt the need to talk to _someone, _and Jean already knew more than she intended anyone here to know. "Yes," she scrubbed her face.

"You miss him a lot, huh?" she asked.

"I do," Moira clasped her hands together leaning them on her knees. Kurt caught eye of his mother and moved over, climbing into her lap. "Sweetie," Moira smiled and cuddled him close.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I can tell you, uh, feel a lot for him," Jean looked down.

Kurt reached up and put his hand on Moira's cheek. "Happy?" he asked. Moira smiled and kissed him. The boy squiggled in her arms as she showed affection and then jumped back to the floor to go after more toys. She had no response for Jean, nothing she felt comfortable admitting to.

"He's such a good baby," Jean said, indicating Kurt. "I didn't know mutants could be mutants when they're so young."

"There's a lot we're still learning about mutants," Moira told her.

"Yeah," Jean agreed. "He's like, just like a normal kid." She paused. "It was like, I thought I was the only one, you know? I'm so happy the Professor found me. I felt like I was going crazy." She laughed off the last bit, but awkwardly. As if it was truer than she wished to admit.

"How long have you been here, Jean?"

"Just over a year," she told her. "It's been a good one too. I've learned so much about my powers and how to control them. But I still can't control them all the way." Jean blushed a bit, then turned as Kurt presented her with a ball. "Wanna play with the ball?" she asked him, bouncing it to his delight.

Moira turned her attention back to Azazel, wondering again about where he was. She wouldn't entertain her greatest fear that he may not be coming back. Charles' ease of writing him off, 'maybe he doesn't want to be found' ate at her. Charles didn't _know _him, she reminded herself. Yet at the same time, the worst part of her was telling her maybe he didn't. Maybe he left them. She took a shuddering breath, trying to stop this toxic thought process. She knew Azazel, and knew that nothing within his power would keep him from his family.

"Sorry, I," Jean started. "I'm-" she paused again. "Don't think so bad is all. Sorry, I didn't mean to listen but just don't think so bad. It'll be ok and he'll be back."

Moira looked to her sadly. "I don't know."

Jean watched her a moment. "Are you like, uh, with him?"

"With him?" Moira lifted a brow.

"Yeah well," Jean sat thoughtfully. "Like I mean, do you like him? You know…"

She smirked at the youthful notion of relationships. Looking down at her son, she replied. "I love him. God, I love him and I never told him."

"You'll get to," Jean said with a small smile. She turned back to Kurt. "So, does Kurt get his looks from him? Other than the blue from Mystique I mean."

Moira's expression changed and she sat up straight. "What did you say?"

"Mystique," Jean looked up at her, shrinking back slightly. "Kurt's mother…"

Moira's lip curled angrily. "_I _am Kurt's mother."

"I know, I meant bio-"

"Who told you this?" Moira demanded. Though she knew who had to have brought it up. Her anger boiled over and her ears rang. She heard nothing else Jean said. She could tell the girl was apologetic but it didn't matter. Moira grabbed her son and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"You had _no right._"

"Moira, please," Charles wheeled closer to her. "Take a breath and we'll talk about this rationally."

"Don't do that!" Moira pointed at him angrily. "Don't treat my anger like it's irrational. I _every right _to be angry!"

Charles put his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Moira-"

"No, you are going to listen to me," she told him firmly. "How _dare _you. This is _my family,_ Charles! _My son!_ Where do you get off spreading these things about _my family _around your school?!"

"You act as if they're rumors," he shrugged. "I've said nothing that isn't true. And it's as much my family as it is yours."

"I have given my _life _to that boy, Charles!" she leaned on his desk, moving closer to him. "I've been there for every moment of his life, changed every diaper, taken care of his _every need_. And yet you have so little respect for me as his mother, you tell your whole fucking school about _Mystique_?!"

"She is his mother, Moira. This is a fact-"

"FACT?" She felt ready to explode. Taking a few deep breaths, she turned away from him. She simply couldn't stand looking at his face any longer. "Let's talk about _facts _Charles. Fact. Your sister is gone, she's gone and never coming back. She doesn't _care _about you, Charles. She left you on that fucking beach and the only time after that she set foot on this property was to abandon her son. _Fact, _Charles. You need to move on."

Charles looked at her, his mouth agape. Quickly his mouth closed tightly, his jaw flexing as his expression grew sad.

"Fact. Kurt only has one mother. He's always only had one mother. The only mother he's ever known. And I will be damned if I'm going to come here and have him hearing people talk about some other woman as his mother. It's not right. It's not fair to me, it's not fair to him," she paused, putting her hand on her forehead. "I've sworn my life to protect him. I'm not going to let your bullshit with your sister ruin that."

"You're right," Charles conceded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He turned himself so he was facing her fully. "You have no reason to worry about the whole school knowing. Very few do. I haven't made it a point to talk to them about it."

She took a seat, letting her anger melt away as she listened to him.

"But, my sister," he stopped. "I can't give up on her, Moira. I can't." She could see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You're one hundred percent right about her and yet I can't. I know that in her somewhere is good, I know it's there. You don't know her as I do." He looked to her, pleading for her to understand. How could she not understand? She'd used the same reasoning to justify her love for Azazel. But she couldn't possibly compare the two…

"You're right though," he continued. "I have not respected you as Kurt's mother and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

She sighed. "I want you to be part of his life, Charles. But I can't if this continues."

"I understand," he agreed. "It won't. I promise you that."

"Ok," Moira found herself playing with her fingers nervously. "Have you had any luck with Azazel?"

Charles welcomed the change of topic. "Not yet. Cerebro needs to be calibrated to track down a specific mutant, right now it casts a broad net." Moira let out a shuddering sigh and he continued. "As soon as it's ready, we'll be able to find him."

She nodded, biting her lip. This was truly killing her, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take the unknown. "Ok, just, the sooner the better," she told him.

Charles nodded. "What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Azazel?"

Moira was taken aback by the question. "What are you talking about? I told you, he's Kurt's father."

"Yes," he responded. "You seem quite concerned is all. I am only asking out of concern for you."

"I want to find him, Charles," she told him, standing up. "That's all. So let's find him."

~&Q~

It was another week before Charles came to her with news. They'd located him in the USSR of all places, close to Siberia. It seemed like both an odd yet fitting place for him to be, but Moira wondered what had sent him back to his home country and what was making him stay there. There was, as well, the added difficulty in bringing him home. Any aircrafts of US origin would be restricted from entering the USSR without express permission and there wasn't a great way they could gain permission to enter in order to take a national back to the US. It was a difficult situation.

A difficult situation made absolutely manic in Moira's head. Why couldn't he _just come home_? She didn't understand. He was a teleporter, for Christ's sake. What was keeping him there?

Charles had little answers for that, or for how exactly they would get to him. He promised Moira he was working on it and she tried to be patient but her patience was wearing thin.

Kurt, thankfully, was a welcome distraction. Left alone with her thoughts, Moira would go insane. Her son kept her grounded, but there was also a part that made her sad. He'd been away from his father almost six months now. He was so young and his memory so fragile, it broke her heart to think he may forget him.

It was only a few days after their discovery that Charles called Moira into his office. They had a plan, he promised, and she demanded to be part of the process, even if she couldn't be part of the mission. Kurt safely left with Jean, she entered his office to see the usual suspects – Alex, Sean – and one or two newer recruits. She froze, however, as her eyes fell on a blonde seated in the corner and she snapped her gaze back to Charles, angrily.

"It's as if you're not happy to see me," the blonde mused. Moira focused on the woman once again, about to speak but was interrupted by the voice in her head. 'Be nice, dear. I'm sure we'll be fast friends.' The voice dripped with condescension and Moira knew the woman still held a grudge against her all these years later.

"Moira, you remember Emma," Charles introduced, his pleasant voice bouncing about the awkwardness of the situation.

Moira snapped her head back to him, giving a fake smile. "Yes, of course," she felt uncomfortable with _any_ member of the brotherhood close to her, and so close to where her child was. In her own head, Charles' voice now echoed. 'It was a last resort, Moira. We needed someone he knew,' he told her.

'What about-' she began to think back and he cut her off.

'You are out of the question,' he told her. 'We don't know what we're facing and the last thing we need is Kurt losing both his parents.' She wanted to argue but Charles had played the perfect card. She sat in a chair opposite Emma, avoiding the woman's eye.

Charles cleared his throat. "So, shall we begin?"

~&Q~

It would be another two days before they could follow through with the task. Being so close to finally having him back was making her impatient and having Emma in the mansion was making her uncomfortable. She did her best to avoid the icy blonde but couldn't forever.

"He looks just like his mother," the woman had said, taking a seat on a couch where Moira was currently occupying Kurt.

She ignored her comment, continuing to engage her son. Kurt was intrigued by the newcomer and turned his attention to her, only to have Moira pull it back.

"Perfect blend of his parents," she continued. "I see them both in him so much. I wonder, which one does he take after more?"

Moira finally snapped her head to her. "He doesn't take after _her,_" she insisted. She mentally smacked herself, realizing she was playing into Emma's hand when the woman smiled.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" She stretched herself out on the couch like a cat, laying her head on her hand. "I suppose it must be difficult, raising someone else's son. When you're so ill equipped to the job." Emma's voice lowered. "He should be with his own kind. Isn't that the way they want it? You humans on your side and us on our side? Where does that little boy feature in that world view?" She sighed as Moira stayed silent. "Is that why you're so invested in finding his father? Because you know you can't do it by yourself? You need a big, strong, mutant man to save you from a promise you made that you now realize you can't keep?"

Moira stood up, moving close to the white woman. "Stop it. Stop it right now. Play your games and say what you want, but not in front of my son."

Emma laughed, rolling her eyes. "Your son." She grew silent for a moment, closing her eyes.

"Yes, my son," Moira continued. "Why are you here? You clearly don't care for any of us. So why are you helping?"

She quirked an eye open. "I'm doing it for the only person who matters in this equation. Not sure if you know, but Azazel and I have a rather long history."

Moira sat down in an arm chair, her eye still on Kurt who was gazing at Emma with wide eyes. "I know your history."

"I doubt you know the half of it," Emma replied, turning her eye on Kurt. "Though maybe you know more than I think. Maybe your people were able to pry information out of me at my most vulnerable."

Moira furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Emma kept her eye on Kurt and the boy wandered closer to her, offering her a small toy. Emma accepted and Moira sat on the edge of her seat, ready to snatch her son to safety if the woman tried anything. "Let me tell you a story, little boy. About the woman who calls herself your mother and how closely she has worked with organizations that exploit and torture mutants."

She shook her head. "I don't have any-"

"Don't you?" Emma's eyes grew dark as she stared at Moira. "Perhaps I dreamt my time in captivity, after you turned me over to the CIA and I stayed in their glass cage, to be poked and prodded and all but _dissected _by what your people referred to as 'scientists'." She turned back to Kurt. "Your 'scientists' seemed to have a lot of interest in my body, while my power rests in my mind. How odd."

Moira wasn't sure how to respond. She averted her eyes from Emma's. The CIA wasn't doing that to mutants, they couldn't have been-

"Stay in your bubble of ignorance," Emma reached out a hand and caressed Kurt's head. He smiled up at her, taking the toy he'd given her back. "You question what I'm doing here, and now I ask the same. What're _you _doing here? What do you care about Azazel?"

Moira shrugged and looked down. "He's Kurt's father," she stammered uncomfortably.

"Yes, but that's not reason enough," Emma looked to the little boy again. "What's Mommy hiding, muffin?" Her eyes narrowed a bit and she stared at Moira. After a moment her expression changed, her eyes flying open. "I-" she seemed absolutely speechless. After taking a breath, she composed herself enough to carry on. "Didn't expect dear Azazel would be slumming it with some _human_." The level of contempt in her voice was palpable.

"Were you in my head?" Moira demanded. "You can't just go in my head without permission!"

"I'm not Charles," Emma reminded her. "I take what I want." She was quiet again, her face scrunching up. "You and _Azazel_? How is that even possible?"

Moira looked around to see if anyone were in the room. "Quiet," she told her. "Not everyone knows."

Emma let out a laugh. "Oh I'm sure if they did know they wouldn't believe it. I'm not quite sure I believe it," she trailed off. "How does that even happen?"

"It happened," Moira rolled her eyes. "It's inconsequential. All that matters is we get him back."

"Hmm," Emma responded, her eyes on Kurt. She reached to him and he took her hand, shaking it up and down. "This world is very confusing, child. Confusing and unsettling."


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt was sleeping peacefully beside her, but she couldn't find enough comfort to sleep herself. The Xmen plus Emma Frost had left hours ago to retrieve Azazel. She had no idea what kind of timeline this mission had, but was convinced they should have been back a long time ago. She knew her impatience was growing by the minute, every instant closer to having him back was more unbearable than the last. On top of that, she hated how helpless she felt. It hadn't been that long ago she'd fought with them on the beach in Cuba, and now she was seen as incapable of joining a mission. Moira shook her head as she realized that just that long ago Azazel had been an enemy, and she'd fought him in that very battle. Amazing how much can change.

She curled herself around her boy as she went over how the mission had been described to her. The combined efforts of both Charles and Emma, as well as the cloaking technology of the Blackbird, should get them in and out of the Soviet Union undetected. Though this was a gamble, they couldn't guarantee it. Charles didn't see them as having many other options and that was the plan. It was a simple extraction, as soon as they got to him, they took him aboard and left. Simple as.

Kurt's tail snaked back and forth and Moira watched it, mesmerized. Anything to get her mind off of everything else. She ran her hand over the length and it twitched a bit. It wasn't so quick to wrap around things as it was when he was younger, clearly he was growing out of some of those reflexive actions. The idea of it made her sad.

Her attention was taken by the clear sounds of Blackbird returning, the hangar door clanking open. She sprung out of the bed, throwing on her robe and heading straight there. The Xmen filed off the jet, Charles already at the end of the ramp. He gave her an odd look, somewhat surprised to see her eager to meet them. She was about to move over to him when her arm was caught and she was turned in the other direction.

"Not tonight," Emma held onto her tightly, trying to guide her out of the hangar.

"Don't touch me!" Moira pulled her arm away. "Where is he? I want to see him!"

"You don't," Emma told her. "Not tonight. Trust me."

She opened her mouth to argue, but instead her eyes widened. "Oh God, is he ok? What happened?"

"He's ok," Emma told her. "Physically, he's fine." She paused, looking Moira in the eye. "I know you have no reason to, but trust me on this. Leave it tonight. Go to bed. When he's ready, you can see him."

Moira chewed her lip, trying to gaze back into the hangar. She was worried like hell over what was going on with Azazel, but there was something telling her to listen to Emma. "What happened?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "You don't listen, do you?" She took Moira's arm again, guiding her back into the mansion. "I'm tired, everyone's tired, we all risked ourselves to save your _boyfriend._" Moira narrowed her eyes, looking around to see if anyone was near enough to hear. "Just go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." There seemed to be a hint of emotion in Emma's voice as she said that last bit. Moira found it unsettling to hear anything but bitchy sarcasm. But she relented and turned back to her room. There was something inside her telling her she needed to be with her son, and in the morning they'd be reunited as a family.

~&Q~

The next morning, Moira was up early. She got Jean to look after Kurt and went about finding Azazel. Her first thought was to check underground, where she knew Charles had set up a makeshift infirmary. Peeking in a few doors, she finally came to his room. He lay in bed, asleep. It seemed like a dream to see him there. Moira rushed to his side, grabbing his hand to be _sure _he was here. The rough texture and warmth consoled her and she held his hand against her cheek, kneeling beside him.

"I'm here," she said to him, leaning in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. He didn't stir, just lay. It was incredibly suspect. He had nothing hooked up to him to watch his vitals. But he was so still. "Alek?" Was she selfish in wanting him to wake? He may have needed his sleep, but she needed to know he was ok. "Please wake up. Alek, please," she held his hand close, placing a kiss on it. "Please."

"Moira?" She turned to see Charles in the door. "What're you doing down here?"

She stood quickly, but still held onto his hand. "I came to check on him. Is he ok?"

"Physically, yes," Charles told her, rolling in. His eye caught her hand clenching his and he quirked a brow, but Moira didn't care anymore. She was tired of hiding her feelings for the man she loved.

"Physically, yes?" She asked. "Emma said the same thing. What does that mean?"

"Whatever he's been through, he has no memory of it. Nor does he retain memory of anything, it seems," Charles told her. "He must have faced some psychic attack. Whatever happened, his memory has been reset to… well, I'm not sure."

She looked back to her love, sadly. "So he remembers nothing?" The idea that everything they had could be taken away so quickly, and so cruelly. Here he was, lying before her, yet he was sure to have no idea who she was, or worse, who their son was. She took a breath. "Why isn't he waking?"

"I have him in a psychically induced coma," Charles told her. "Otherwise he'd be sure to try to escape. He was hard enough to capture."

Moira nodded and raised a hand to caress Azazel's cheek. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. It seemed so unfair.

"I'm hoping that this is a matter of suppression over eradication of his memory. Then, at least, it will be easy to restore," he told her. Charles reached out and took Moira's other hand, giving it an awkward squeeze. It seemed to be in comfort, but it was as if Charles wasn't sure how to relate to her.

Moira gave him a squeeze back, looking to him. His eyes seemed to hold a question he wasn't ready to ask, yet had the answer to, as hard as it was for him to accept. She knew that this would change their relationship in a way it shouldn't.

Charles let go of her hand and turned to Azazel. "If you don't mind, I would prefer privacy while I work." Moira simply nodded and gave a final kiss to Azazel's hand, before leaving the room.

~&Q~

"Mommy," Kurt called. "MOMMY. MOMMY. MOMMY."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm right here," She looked down to where he clutched her leg, trying to get her attention. All while she tried to fix his lunch. She knew through all that had been going on, she'd been a bit distant and relying on Jean to watch Kurt most of the time, which made him crave her attention. She felt guilty and was trying to make it up to him, but he was becoming increasingly clingy. Moira grabbed a piece of fruit she knew would occupy him and held it out. "Want an apple?"

"Apple!" He reached out to it. She took a small bite to start it for him and handed it over. He happily toddled around the kitchen, munching away.

She finally managed to finish a bit of lunch for the two of them and set it on the table, but Kurt was way more interested in his apple and she left him be with it. It was better than nothing. She went to work on her sandwich and opened the newspaper that sat across the table.

Emma strolled in the room, heading straight to the stove for coffee. Kurt saw her come in and edged closer to his mother, grabbing her pant leg and tugging. Moira helped him climb up into her lap and Kurt held her close.

"After last night, how is there no coffee?" Emma banged the pot down and turned to the cabinets. She stopped and narrowed her eyes for a second, before finding the exact spot it was kept.

"It's after noon," Moira told her, not looking up. "Coffee was served with breakfast."

"Some of us were up late consoling distraught housewives and overslept," Emma replied as she fixed it to brew. Moira ignored the comment and turned back to her paper.

"Apple?" Kurt held it up to her mother and Moira smiled, taking a bite. She gave him a little hug. "Thanks for sharing sweetie."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So adorable."

"Why are you still here?" Moira asked her. "Azazel's back, why haven't you left? Don't you have Brotherhood business? Or are you as useless there as you are right now?"

Emma's eyes narrowed. "I'm here for Azazel. Xavier has asked me to stay in case he needs my assistance. And I'll have you know, I haven't worked with the Brotherhood in almost three years."

Moira shrugged and turned back to her paper. Kurt just sat and watched Emma cautiously before he held his fruit out. "Apple?"

Emma's face broke in a small smile and she waved him off. "No thank you, darling."

Kurt went back to gnawing at his fruit and Emma watched him. "He really is a good child, isn't he?"

"He is," Moira agreed, keeping her attention away from Emma.

"I suppose you have something to do with that," she sat and crossed her arms. "Surely Mystique isn't capable of birthing a sweet thing."

Moira bristled at the mention of Mystique. Emma picked up on it, but continued. "I never liked her," she played with her sleeve, not looking at Moira. "She seemed so disingenuous. Her alliances changed as many times as her face did. I never understood what Azazel saw in her. But he was so smitten. It was incredibly annoying." Emma stood as the coffee began to boil and fixed herself a cup. She returned to the table. "You plan to sit there and just ignore me, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Moira responded.

Emma raised a brow. "I'm being nice, Moira. As nice as I've ever or will ever be to a human. If anything, I have every reason to hate you forever. But, for the sake of Azazel, I'm willing to play nice. If you really cared for him you'd do the same." She took a slow sip from her mug.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with him," Moira told her. "Don't pretend that just because you worked together you know _anything_ about him."

Emma scoffed. "Oh, I see how it is. You've known him all of, what? A year and a half? Two at most?" She snorted. "Just because a man has been _inside you_ doesn't make you an expert, dear."

Moira was about to respond when Kurt pulled her attention away by grabbing a fork from the table. She pulled it from him and replaced it with a spoon, letting him scamper away with it.

The white woman watched the boy move to the other side of the room and then leaned in to Moira. "I've known Azazel a long time, darling. A very long time. So let's not play games. We don't have to compete for his affections. _I _know where I stand with him."

Moira knew Emma was playing with her, trying to elicit a response. She didn't have to fight with Emma, but Emma made it difficult not to. Yet there were things Emma said that made Moira curious. She decided not to indulge in the cattiness and instead address the substance. "How did you meet Azazel?"

Emma grew quiet for a moment, clearly crafting her response. After a bit, she let out a small breath and looked down into her mug. "He saved my life," she told her. "I was 17. Since then we've been close."

"How did he save your life?" asked Moira.

"That's _my _business," Emma responded icily. "Anyhow, we worked and lived together for several years. For a while we were _very _close." She smirked at Moira's expression. "It was a romance that never would have worked out. For one, I don't submit _ever._" Moira's expression grew and Emma chuckled. "Come now, Moira, clearly he was no virgin when you met him. You think Mystique was his first? Hell, _I _wasn't his first."

Emma swirled her mug of coffee. "We stayed friends and stayed together after that debacle. And eventually we met Shaw."

Moira swallowed, still unable to process the concept of Azazel and Emma _together._ Emma rolled her eyes. "Get over it, darling. You're projecting like mad right now," she took a sip. "Don't make me think too much on my time with him. Perhaps I'll want him back. That tail was certainly something you just can't replace." Moira was silent as she watched Emma, who finally sighed. "Lord, you are easy. I'm barely saying anything and you're in such a tizzy. Trust me when I say I have absolutely _no interest_ in dear Azazel. He's all yours." Emma seemed to shudder. "As horrifying as that is."

Kurt puttered around them, as silence grew between them. He settled next to Emma, pounding the spoon against the table. "Ah, ah," Emma tutted at him, looking down. "Not so noisy. You give Auntie Emma that spoon." He handed it over obediently. "Now go see your Mommy. I think its naptime." Kurt walked over to Moira and climbed into her lap. "Nap?" he looked up to her.

Moira simply quirked a brow at Emma. Her son hated naps more than anything in the world, he'd never willingly ask for one. More often than not, he'd fight sleep as if it were his greatest enemy, whining and shifting uncomfortably from being overtired, yet unwilling to admit defeat. Her eyes narrowed as she understood what was going on. Emma cut her off before she could say anything. "I'm very good with children," the woman stood and placed her coffee mug in the sink. Turning to Moira, she glanced to Kurt, who was already starting to doze, and countered her angry expression. "Please. You should be thanking me for the quiet." With that she sauntered out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't much longer after Moira put Kurt down for his nap that she was called down to the infirmary to meet with Charles. He looked to her somewhat sadly as she approached the room Azazel was in. "What is it?"

"It seems I've hit a snag," Charles told her. "His memories are there, he's just unable to access them. I've managed to give him access to almost all of them, but the most recent ones, the last three years, are still stuck. I've tried to explain to him some of the things he should remember, but I think perhaps you might be better suited for that."

Moira nodded, moving past Charles and into the room. Her eyes fell on her love, who sat upright in bed, his attention turned toward the opposite wall. When she entered, he turned to her, his brow raising. "Xavier said you were someone I know."

She nodded again, smiling slightly. "Alek," as she came to his bed, she took his hand and he jerked it slightly.

"How do you know…" he trailed off. "I must trust you."

"You do," she felt tears threatening to spill. "Charles wants me to tell you about your life. To make you remember, I hope."

"Ok, then tell," he said. This killed her, she wanted nothing more than to simply fall into his arms, to pick up exactly where they left off. The coldness he was exhibiting was maddening.

"We have a son," she told him. "Kurt. You must remember Kurt. He's-" she cut herself off. "We live in Scotland. We're a family."

His eyebrow quirked. "You are my wife?"

She shook her head. "No, we're not married. You came to me, when Kurt was very young, because you wanted to be in his life. We were raising him together and-" she stopped again. "Alek, I love you. I never told you, I love you," the tears were falling steadily now. Azazel reached out a hand to her, lifting her chin to meet her eyes.

"You are beautiful. I am lucky man," he said. "If is all true. I do not remember this. Kurt, he is our son? How old is he?"

She took a deep breath. "Almost 27 months," she told him. How could she make him remember? She turned to see Charles sitting by the door, watching them. She gave him a helpless look and he moved forward.

"Perhaps we can do some more work, Azazel," he cut in. "Maybe Moira has made it a bit easier to uncover these memories.

Azazel nodded to Charles then looked back to Moira. "I wish to remember what you say. A son and wife," this time she made no motion to correct him on the 'wife' bit. "If is all true. I wish it is all true," she didn't know why he phrased it that way. Instead she simply leaned close to him, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned as she was pulling back, and captured her lips. For a moment they kissed, and Moira forgot about everything. She wanted to stay in the moment forever, but as soon as it began it ended and she had to pull away. Azazel's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she did. "I feel… something." He said to her.

She squeezed his hand again. "I love you. I'll be back soon." And left to let Charles work.

~&Q~

The next few days were much the same. She would do what she could to fill Azazel in on his life with her, and he would respond but not quite remember. Little by little, small things seemed to come back to him. He recognized the bear he'd given Kurt when he first met him, and remembered celebrating his first birthday. In fact, it seemed every memory he was able to recover was in connection to their son. She was grateful something was coming back, but she wished he'd have even an inkling of their time together.

Up until this point, she hadn't brought Kurt to see him, afraid of what their interaction would be. Charles encouraged her, however, to let Kurt see his father again, sure that seeing the boy would bring something back. After going back and forth in her mind, she decided perhaps he was right.

She knelt down to his level, fixing his shirt. "We're going to see Daddy, sweetie. Remember Daddy?"

His eyes lit up. "Daddy?" he repeated, then looked around him. "Where Daddy?"

Moira smiled at him and took his hand, his other hand clutching a piece of paper. Taking a breath, she led him through the door into Azazel's room. Azazel sat in a chair by the window, but stood when they entered. His eyes fell on Kurt immediately. "Mal'chik," he smiled, and bent on his knee, spreading his arms to him.

Kurt looked up to Moira, and she nodded, pushing him forward. He walked quickly into his father's arms. "Daddy," he breathed, cuddling to the man close.

"I missed you so much," Azazel told him, his hand patting over his head. "Daddy missed you so much."

Moira moved closer to the two, bending down with them. She wiped a tear and put her hand on Azazel's back. "We missed you too."

He looked to her with a small smile as he parted from his son. "So big you've gotten," he marveled. "I remember you when I left. Much smaller. You're not a baby anymore."

Kurt made a face. "No baby. Big boy."

Moira nodded. "He's a big boy, that's for sure," she addressed their child. "Show Daddy what you made for him."

Kurt held up the paper in his hand to Azazel and the man took it. He studied the line drawing, really no more than scribbles with crayon. "He made this?"

"He did," Moira told him. "It says 'Get well, Daddy. We love you.' See?" She indicated the lines. "Of course he took many liberties with that."

Azazel chuckled. "Is beautiful. Most beautiful art I have seen. We have own Picasso here." Kurt, for his part, had begun puttering around the room, looking for something to play with.

Moira watched him go. "His attention span is limited. He's happy to see you, though."

"I'm happy to see him," Azazel took her hand and squeezed. "I can remember him. Taking care of him when he was little baby. Was so desperate to get to know him. I used to buy him toys all the time…" He trailed off, his eyes squinting then widening. He turned to Moira. "You tell me not to anymore. You said you would throw out any toy I bring."

"Yes," Moira nodded enthusiastically. "You remember that?"

"Da," he told her. "I was angry at first, like you didn't want me to be close. But I learned, you only looked out for both of us. Because you are very good mother." He paused. "I remember that. But not anything else."

"That's ok," Moira put her arm around him, tears slipping down her cheek. "That's enough for now."

~&Q~

"You know you're driving yourself insane," Emma told Moira, as she sat beside Kurt, playing idly with him. "If I'm honest, it's incredibly entertaining to watch."

Moira sat going through pictures, trying to find something to spark more of Azazel's memories. "He seems to remember everything but me," she said. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"Oh relax," Emma said. "Memory is a very odd thing. It's not linear like people think. When you recall an event, you don't recall every aspect of the event. You may recall some, then later recall more. That's all that's happening." She threw a small ball, urging Kurt to chase it. He went after it happily. "You know, what you remember is the first time you accessed the memory, not the event itself. So it's a very personal thing, what is remembered and what isn't."

"There's got to be something that will make sense," Moira furrowed her brow. "Something that will give him access to the memories."

Emma shrugged. "Why not try fucking him?" Moira shot her a look. Kurt brought the ball back and she took it, then threw it again. "Go get it!" He giggled and ran after it.

"Can you stop playing fetch with my son?"

"He likes it," Emma responded. Kurt ran back again, giving her the ball, laughing in anticipation. She threw it and he went after it again. "See? He's having fun."

"He's a human being," Moira huffed. "He's not a dog."

Emma's eyebrow raised. "He's a mutant, dear. I wouldn't insult him by calling him human," she threw the ball after Kurt returned it. "He's also a toddler, which means the stupidest things will be great adventures. All kids, for whatever reason, love to chase a ball." She took the ball again when he brought it back. "Don't you love it, darling? Are you having fun with Auntie Emma?" Kurt laughed and jumped up as she threw it again.

Moira smirked a bit at Emma calling herself 'auntie', though was unsure about her having a close relationship with her son. She was once close to Azazel, sure, but what did that mean now? It wasn't as if they'd spoken in – well, Moira wasn't sure. Her mind turned slightly to her first interaction with Emma since this had begun and her accusations about how the CIA had treated her. Moira looked down shamefully, not wanting to admit there could be truth behind it, yet without any proof it was a lie. "I want to apologize to you."

Emma looked up. "You want to apologize? For what?"

"Whatever happened," Moira told her. "Whatever you had to go through when you were with the CIA. I didn't know what would happen with you when we turned you over, but at the time I didn't care. We were enemies," Moira paused. "But that shouldn't have mattered."

The white woman avoided her eye and shrugged. "Your apology doesn't change what happened, Moira. It doesn't change what likely happens to mutants regularly."

"I know," Moira frowned, the idea that these things were happening, that they _could _happen to the people she loved sent a shiver down her spine. "I don't ask for your forgiveness, I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Emma waved a hand, putting on an air of indifference, though her eyes reflected her pain. "It's over. I'd rather we not talk about it anymore." Kurt was sitting in front of her with the ball, pushing it into her hands to throw. She dropped it and took a breath, looking away from them.

Moira looked away as well, giving Emma her privacy in whatever she was feeling. Her son picked up his ball and tried to put it in Emma's hand again, before giving up and coming to her. "Mommy ball?" He asked, handing it to her. She took it and tossed it, his laughter as he chased after the only sound in the heavy silence that had fallen.

~&Q~

As the time passed at the school, Azazel seemed to gain more and more of his memories. Work was starting to demand Moira return and she felt very torn between how to make the right decision. She sought out Charles to help her, hoping he'd have greater insight into Azazel's condition and how much more he needed.

Charles sat silently, contemplating Moira's concerns. Since Azazel had returned, it seemed like her and his relationship had grown distant, though she wasn't sure if that was just because her focus had been on her love and his rehabilitation. With that and her son, there just wasn't time for anything else.

"I am not sure if there is much more I can do," Charles told her after a few silent moments. "It may actually be good for him to return to a familiar place, a place where your re-" he paused, stumbling over his words slightly. "Where you call home. That could jolt memories that he is having trouble with."

Moira nodded. "I don't want to rush anything, Charles. His recovery is most important. But my job is getting impatient."

"You have to do what's best for your family," he avoided her eye. "If he has issues at home, there is no reason you can't return." He looked up at her. "I would be lying if I didn't say it's been a pleasure having you here."

She smiled. "You've been nothing if not a gracious host. And everyone has been so helpful and wonderful with Kurt. I don't know what we would have done without you. I can't imagine where Azazel would be were it not for you." She shuddered at the thought.

Charles nodded solemnly. Moira made to stand and he reached out and took her hand. "Sometimes," he started. "I think about what it would have been like if I hadn't turned you away."

Her brow furrowed and she sat again. "What do you mean?"

"I've been so focused on this school and its students, I let opportunity slip," he paused. "I see that boy, that fine boy and wonder if I could have been a good father. It's rather irrelevant now, I know, but it has been on my mind during your visit."

Moira wasn't sure how to respond. She squeezed his hand gently. "Everything happens for a reason, Charles," she began, unsure where to go from there.

"There was a different life, a different path I could have taken. Could it have made me happier?" he shook his head. "It's lonely, Moira. Incredibly, I am surrounded by young people every day, but it's lonely. To them I am 'Professor' and I am grateful to be a force in their lives, but I lack any true companionship. I didn't appreciate you, and I lost you for it. I regret that still." He took a breath before continuing. "I've had two women in my life I can honestly say I loved. And both found their way into the arms of the same man after their time with me ended."

She pulled her hand away, giving Charles an uncertain look. "I don't know how to respond to that, Charles. Am I supposed to feel guilty about this?"

"I'm sorry Moira," he shook his head again. "I was speaking frankly and I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "You have nothing to feel guilty over. I am the reason it didn't work and I know that. I made the decisions I did and this is why things have worked out as they have."

"My relationship with Azazel has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do, Charles," she told him. "Had he never shown up seeking his son, I would be a single mother still and fine with it. I didn't run into anyone's arms."

"I know that," he sighed. "I seem to be unable to adequately explain how I'm feeling."

"Don't make assumptions," Moira told him, crossing her arms. She wasn't angry so much as exasperated. It seemed that stereotypes and gender assumptions existed in places where they weren't even aware of. She didn't appreciate the sentiment that she was going from man to man as if she needed them to survive. "Azazel and I, our relationship is complex. Not something I entered into arbitrarily. It developed and grew, it happened slowly over time."

"I cannot say I was not shocked to learn about it. I don't think anyone would have put you two together," he started. "But… does he make you happy?"

Moira nodded. "Very much so. He's so much more than he seems, Charles, there is so much more to him than meets the eye. He's an incredible partner and father. I can't imagine life without him." She grew somber a bit, considering how life would unfold now. She'd fight still to help him regain his memory, in the hope that one day it would be like it was.

"I'm glad," Charles responded. "You deserve to be happy Moira. I just wish I could have done that for you."

She stood, brushing a hand over her skirt. "We'll give it another few days, and then we'll head back to Scotland. I think the familiarity of home will be best for all of us." Charles simply nodded, accepting the change of subject.

"I'll arrange for the Blackbird to take you home," he told her.

~&Q~

I have been working on this story like crazy lately, but my job keeps me offline all the time. So I will be updating when I'm in port and can find a place with Wifi, currently from a bar in St Maarten! If you love it then review it, I love getting feedback :)


	18. Chapter 18

Emma had left not too long after that conversation. Moira was honestly sad to see her go. As irritating as she could be, she'd felt a camaraderie with her, and Kurt had come to adore her. It upset her how upset he was when she left. Moira had extended an invitation for Emma to visit them, but Emma gave no inclination that she'd take them up on it.

The next few days were spent preparing to return to normalcy at home. Moira had packed her and Kurt's things, and the few items Azazel had with him. She'd explained several times to Azazel what was happening but he had a hard time accepting it.

"We're going home," she'd told him, after he'd inquired about her packing.

"Home?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "Home is-" he paused, a pained look crossing his face as he took a seat on the bed. "I cannot go home."

His mind was clearly elsewhere, accessing some part of his memory that had little to do with the present. She stopped what she was doing to take his hand. "What are you thinking?"

He closed his eyes, taking a breath. "Home. Is not home anymore. I have no home."

"Of course you do," she told him. "You have a home with me and Kurt. In Scotland. When you see it you'll remember."

He shook his head. "No, before," he started, his eyes squeezing shut painfully. "Before when I was young. Very young. I cannot go there again."

Moira rubbed her hand over his cheek, her brow knitting in worry over what he may be uncovering in his mind. "What happened, love? Why can't you go there?"

"Is not there anymore," he told her, finally opening his eyes and turning them to her. He seemed to return to the present. "I have not thought about this in long time."

"Tell me about it," Moira encouraged.

He laid back on the bed, his eyes turning to the ceiling as he tried to access these memories. Moira laid beside him, putting her arm comfortably around him. "I was raised in small village in Russia. Small place where everyone knew everyone. Had only my mother. Never knew my father. Mother said he fought in war and never came back but I don't know what was true." He took a breath. "I was accepted by this village. Even though I was different. But I was not only one who was different." His eyes narrowed and then he chuckled a bit at a memory he uncovered. "Mama said they knew I was not devil because I was baptized. But priest almost had heart attack."

Moira moved in closer, placing her head against his shoulder, listening intently. Azazel had never opened up so much to her before and she was happy to listen.

"Mama named me after her father, Aleksandr was strong family name passed down for years. I never knew him, or my grandmother. Only knew mama," he paused, furrowing his brow again. "We were happy, had happy life in village. Normal. Went to school even, if you could call it that. Small tiny room where all children were taught. There were not many of us." His brow furrowed further as he dug deeper into his memory. "We were taught self defense too. To protect ourselves. I think." He stopped. "I did what I was told. Learned what they wanted me to." He paused again, his eyes widening a bit. "When child was good and old enough, he leaves village. His family also. Don't know-" he trailed off and was silent for a while. Moira simply held him close and let him be silent, letting him say what he needed to when he needed to. After a few moments, he took a breath and spoke softly. "Training us. They were training us. To fight."

She began to stroke his side, feeling his muscles tighten, trying to encourage him to relax. The memories he was accessing were painful, she could tell. He turned and captured her eye before continuing. "I had good life as child, but was a lie. We were being trained to be soldiers. All mutant children being turned into weapons for country," he wiped his face of the tears that had begun to fall. "I never remembered so much of it before."

"It's ok," she kissed his side, squeezing his hand. "You're here now. You're ok."

"Mama knew too," he continued. "She knew what it was, all of them did. Except when I was 12, it was all over. They came and burned it all down. Germans came to kill us all. But I escaped. Never saw anyone again. Never saw mama again." He took a shuddering breath and the tears flowed freely. Moira just held onto him and let him cry. She couldn't imagine it, allowing anything like this to happen to her child. Azazel calmed after a few moments, his sobs becoming shuddering breaths. "I never wanted to remember that."

"I know," she soothed. "I'm so sorry that happened to you, Alek. You didn't deserve it."

"No matter what I deserve," he told her, then he caught her eye. "I work hard to give my son the best life. He will never suffer and never feel pain like this. I will take all the pain in world for him to never feel any of it."

"We'll shoulder it together," she told him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Whatever we have to do to protect him, we'll do together."

His face screwed up a bit and he placed his hand over hers. "I understand why I love you," he told her. "You are incredible. You are more than I deserve."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, shushing him. Pulling away she captured his eye once again. "You deserve everything and more," she kissed him again. "Don't ever doubt that. Don't ever doubt how much I love you." They came together, this time Azazel wrapping his arms crushingly around her. As they kissed he moved them over so he was on top, wrapping his tail tightly around her thigh. Moira sighed into his mouth as the tail undulated, its tip caressing the inside of her thigh lightly. Her hands skimmed over his body and then under his shirt, feeling the warm, muscular chest beneath. He pulled away from her long enough to rid himself of his shirt, pulling her shirt up as well. She arched her back as he removed her bra, his face pressing into her breasts.

~&Q~

As they came back to Earth, Moira was hit with a frightening realization. In their passion, they'd done nothing to protect themselves, and Azazel had ejaculated in her. In that same realization, she felt a sense of peace – what was the worst that could happen? She couldn't believe she was feeling it, but she almost hoped she'd become pregnant. She'd be proud to give him another child. Though reality stepped in and reminded her that likely the timing wasn't perfect. Moira took a breath and snuggled into him. What was done was done.

Azazel wrapped his arm around her, burying his face in her hair. "I have feelings. I can remember feelings, even if I cannot remember other things," he told her. "You are in me, Moira, forever, even if I cannot remember it."

She smiled against him, tracing her fingers through his chest hair. She stopped as she remembered something he'd said during. "What is koroleva?"

"Is you," he kissed her head. "My wife, mother of my child. Moya koroleva. My queen."

Moira rolled onto him to face him, feeling the need to be honest. "We're not married," she turned her head so she could place it on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "We haven't been together terribly long, or at least weren't when you left."

She felt him shrug and he rubbed her head. "Is not about memory, is about feeling. I _feel_ you are my wife," he told her. "If you don't like, I will stop. But won't change how I feel." He paused as she turned again to look at him. "How do you feel? Do you feel like I am husband?"

"You are everything," Moira moved up to kiss him again, her arms wrapping around him. The way he described it sang to her. They didn't need anyone else to define their relationship, tell them who or what they were to each other. They were in love, they were committed to each other and their family. What else would they be to each other? "My husband."

~&Q~

It was wonderful to be home and back in familiar surroundings. Moira missed the help she had with Kurt while at the school, but she loved that her family could be whole again. Azazel had fallen back into the swing of things rather easily, after a few explanations and prompts from Moira. She took a few days to acclimate him before finally returning to work and being surprised by a long forgotten promise from a superior.

She smiled as she walked past desks to her office, receiving warm welcomes back from everyone. As she settled in, ready to attack what she was sure would be a mountain of work, she noticed her office had changed. Her things were gone and there were pictures of someone else's family on her desk.

"Bob," She stood, walking to find her assistant. "Where are my things?"

"Miss MacTaggert!" An unfamiliar man came around the corner and extended his hand. "I am Mr. Campbell."

She shook his hand. "Mr. Campbell. Nice to meet you," she turned to find Bob. "I've been away on family business, it seems things have changed."

"Yes, indeed," he told her. "I've only recently joined but there were certainly changes while you were gone. I'm happy to show you to your desk."

She followed after him. "My desk? What about my office? As director of the facility, I should have an office."

"Yes, in theory," he told her. "However, I am sorry to inform you that you're no longer chief supervisor. You will be acting as advising assistant to the director."

"Who made this decision?" she asked indignantly. "Who is the new director?"

Mr. Campbell raised a brow. "I am. You will be reporting to me as well as helping me to transition. It's been a bit of a mess while you were gone."

"I had a family emergency," she told him. "I didn't have a choice, I wouldn't have left otherwise."

"Rather long emergency," he responded. "Anyway, Miss MacTaggert, this is a decision that is out of both of our hands. We can't change it, so we may as well do our best." He indicated a box. "Your things are in there, feel free to organize yourself and then I would like to meet with you."

Moira scowled as Mr. Campbell walked away, putting her bag on the small desk in a forgotten corner of _her_ facility. She began to pull things out of the box, coming to a small framed picture of her son she always kept close by. It irritated her that someone else had had their hands on such personal mementos. They couldn't have waited for her to come back? After all she'd done, didn't she deserve more than this isolated desk, her belongings carelessly thrown in a box?

She set about setting up her desk and decided she'd take her time and have a cup of coffee before meeting with her new boss.

~&Q~

Mr. Campbell was sitting at her old desk in her old office when she knocked on her old door. "Please have a seat, Miss MacTaggert."

She sat across from him, looking around the office. It seemed cold, though she was surely biased by her feelings. It wasn't fair, that she be demoted for no reason at all.

"I want to touch base with you on a few things, in regard to where this facility has been and where it's going," he told her, rearranging a few papers in front of him.

"I can give you the summaries of our most recent projects," Moira began. "I still have to finish going through everything at my desk first."

"I've already seen them," Mr. Campbell told her. "You're time as director has been very successful. We're moving in a different direction, however." He pushed a few papers across the desk at her. "What I need from you first is to go through these dossiers and pull out the most exceptional. We have room in the budget for only four."

She paged through a few of them, shaking her head. "These are geneticists. We work in technology."

"As I said, we're moving in a different direction," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "The CIA is very concerned with there being a conflict of interest in regard to this new direction. This is why I'm here."

"Conflict of interest," she repeated confusedly.

He put a hand up. "Don't think too much on it. Just please take care of choosing our four geneticists and have it to me by the end of the week." Mr. Campbell leaned forward on his desk informally. "Before you leave, there is something I must address." Moira looked up at him questioningly. "I am aware you are a single mother, Miss MacTaggert. However, I was a bit shocked to find you'd at times brought your child to work with you."

"I had no choice at the time," she began. "I had no one to take care of him."

"That is your business and yours alone. I do not recommend you bring him again," Mr. Campbell told her. His face softened a bit. "I am not without sympathy for your situation. In fact," he pulled up another bit of paperwork. "We're willing to go the extra mile to help you. We have an agent coming here with his family in the next week or so and we've set up a day care for the children. A little something extra to help alleviate some of the burden."

"That's kind, but it won't be necessary," Moira told him. "I've arranged for care for my son. He won't be here again."

"I still urge you to consider it. Even for a few hours a day," he handed her this paperwork as well. "The caretaker we have coming is incredibly talented. It's more than just care, it will be a school. He'll be able to interact with other children and learn." Mr. Campbell sat back again. "It's only fair we offer to school the children of our employees, after asking them to move to such an isolated place."

Moira nodded. It wasn't a terrible idea. She took the paperwork. "I'll think about it."

"Very good. Get back to me by the end of the week."

~&Q~

Currently posting from a bar in Grand Turk! So, the first break in here may seem odd, but I had a whole smutty scene in there and I'm trying to keep it PG for sake of posting. I'm happy to share it, PM away and I will. I don't like how little exposure the fic gets when it's rated M.


	19. Chapter 19

Diligently, Moira went over everything with a fine toothed comb, being incredibly discriminating in how she made her choices. She planned to impress with her first project, as basic as it seemed. This was something she'd done a thousand times over, having handled hiring at the facility on a small scale. Though it seemed that with this new 'direction,' this would be a much bigger project.

She was lost, though, on why things were changing. They'd seen so much innovation as far as technology was concerned, many things that the CIA were implementing. Why shift gears? Unfortunately, in her new position she was no longer privy to those answers.

"You are working hard," Azazel sat beside her at their small table, placing a glass of wine beside her.

Moira looked up to him thankfully and took a sip. "I have to. I want to prove to them that I can exceed expectations every time."

Azazel thoughtfully took a sip of his own glass, the clear liquid likely vodka. Before he'd left on his job, he'd stocked the house with bottles of the foul liquor, with labels she couldn't read. She didn't mind vodka, but Russian's seemed to have a very different idea of what that word meant. "You want them to regret moving you down?"

"Well," she paused. "I want them to know I can do anything they give me."

He nodded, then reached out and squeezed her hand. "Don't work so hard you can't be with family."

She paused to look to him, then leaned over and gave him a small peck. "That's never been a problem, love."

Azazel smiled and took another swig, before starring off into space. He'd been doing so well, but still would sometimes end up going into his own world. His memories came back slowly, though it was clear that there were things that may never come back. Moira squeezed his hand back. "Where are you?"

"I am here. Just thinking," he told her, then turned his eyes down to the papers Moira had been going through. He pulled his hand from hers to pick up the one closest to him. "What is this?"

She looked up to see Azazel looking over the paperwork about the caretaker Mr. Campbell had mentioned. Moira shook her head. "It's nothing. Apparently they want to start a daycare and school for children living at the facility. My new boss brought it up to me."

"Daycare," he turned the paper over. "You want to put Kurt in this?"

"Not necessarily," Moira told him. "I haven't really thought much about it. But it may not be a terrible idea."

"Is _worst _idea. We don't need anyone to care for him. He had me and he has you, what else does he need?"

Moira shrugged. "He's growing up, Alek. He's only two now, but eventually we have to consider his education. This could be an option."

"I teach him. He only needs us," Azazel pushed the paper away angrily.

She sighed, not exactly wanting to get into this conversation, but here she was nonetheless. "Love, part of parenting is knowing when to let go. Maybe having a controlled environment where he can learn and be around other children is a good thing." He glared at her and she met his gaze. "He needs to develop socially as well. The CIA has been very good to us, they've given us this home and this safe place to raise our son. They want to give us a bit more, and I don't see a terrible problem with it." She moved a little closer to him, leaning over the table. "They said we could start small. Just a few hours. It might be good for you to have some time to yourself."

"Don't want time to self," he told her. "Want every moment with my family. Don't see point to time by myself."

Moira leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Alek. But sometimes I think you're crazy."

"Crazy?" he made a face.

"I think you'd be good to have time to yourself, love. But more importantly I think it's important for Kurt to have a normal experience, like going to school," she paused. "We should take advantage of every opportunity to give him what other kids get."

Azazel sighed loudly. "I will allow for him two hours only. Then he come home."

She nodded. "Fair enough. And then we'll see what happens."

~&Q~

Moira had impressed her boss with her selection of geneticists. They'd been flown in and apparently were already making headway. Though the specifics of what they were making headway with were unknown to her. They were above her current clearance level and there was no changing it. She'd have to work in the dark as to the goal of the facility currently.

There were setbacks as well, Moira knew there was something missing but again it was never something she'd been made privy to. She did her work and learned to no longer ask questions. She wasn't getting answers anyhow.

The in facility care center had opened and Moira saw a few small children there once in a while. She'd stopped in more than once to see how it seemed, and was impressed with what she saw. The caregiver, Natalie as she introduced herself, was incredibly intelligent and warm. It was more school than daycare, with lessons planned into every day. The more she stopped in, the more she liked what she saw. Natalie urged her to give it a try with her son.

Azazel had given in to the idea of letting Kurt attend, but he still dragged his feet in regard to when they would. They'd been home several months now and Moira was getting tired of letting this important step in her son's development take a back seat. He would be three in another few months, she wanted to get him started with this sooner rather than later.

Finally, the fates seemed to conspire in her favor. Azazel, a man who Moira was sure had never been sick in his entire life, was hit with something. Tired, grouchy and generally miserable, he agreed that it may be better Kurt spend the day out of the house. Happily, Moira got him dressed and ready for his first day of school.

"Check in on him, yes?" Azazel asked, his voice nasally and making his accent all the more obvious.

"Of course," she told him, packing a bag of his necessities. "I'll be checking in all day. There's nothing to worry about." She lifted Kurt into her arms and blew Azazel a kiss. "Say bye bye to Daddy!"

"I go school Daddy!" he told her.

"I know, mal'chik," he smiled, kissing the air in front of him. "You have fun."

"He will," Moira smiled and walked out the door with him.

They walked the small distance to the facility before Moira put him down and checked him over again. "Are you excited angel?"

"Uh huh," he said automatically, his eyes on the large building.

She held her hand out to him and he took it, walking inside. She felt a slight bit of insecurity as they got several gapes. So much had changed in the past year, many people leaving and being replaced by others, less knew her son. It made her nervous, though she knew he'd be safe where she was taking him.

They came to the door of the care center and were greeted warmly by Natalie. "Hello Moira!" she knelt down before the boy. "You must be Kurt. Your mommy has told me so much about you. I'm Miss Natalie."

Kurt clutched his mother's leg, moving to hide behind her. Moira urged him forward. "Say hi to Miss Natalie, Kurt."

"Hi," he said quickly, trying to duck away again.

Natalie smiled. "So shy. Nothing to be afraid of. Come see what we have for you."

Moira led him into the room and his eyes grew wide as he took in the environment. Bright colors and toys everywhere. He moved to separate himself from his mother, though one hand clutched tightly to her skirt hem.

Moira turned to address Natalie. "I'll be in touch throughout the day. Everything he needs is here, including his lunch," she handed the bag over, then knelt beside her son, pulling him into a big hug. "I'll see you in a little while, baby. You have fun with Miss Natalie."

His eyes grew wider as he understood what was happening. "Mommy?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. "Love you, angel. Be back soon!" As she turned away she heard him begin to cry, but forced herself to keep walking. She wanted to kick herself, of course he'd be clingy, they'd done nothing to get him used to being without his parents. She wiped a tear away as she heard him begging and calling to her, Natalie trying to shush and calm him. He'd be ok, she reminded herself. He's in a safe place.

~&Q~

The day reminded her of that first time she'd left Kurt alone with Azazel, only doubled. She was checking in with Natalie every hour on the hour, as well as fielding calls from home almost as frequently. Azazel calling was a problem, in that no one knew about him and she wasn't in a rush to introduce him around. He disguised his voice, poorly trying to imitate an American accent when he called. At least he was calling her and not calling directly to the care center.

Reports from Natalie were encouraging. Kurt was getting along with the other children and having a good day. It made Moira feel like they'd made the right choice, even more so when she picked him up. He was so excited, showing her everything he'd done and how much fun he'd had. He almost didn't want to leave, telling her about his day the whole way home, and then regaling his father with it as well.

Over the next few weeks, it became clearer that this was exactly what he needed. He thrived there, and Azazel began to appreciate the time as well. Though this new dynamic did bring up questions about their family. How much longer would Azazel be content to play 'housewife'? He made clear his dedication was in his family, but at the same time, he seemed to grow anxious, especially since Kurt started school. They'd have to figure something out, but Moira had no idea where to begin.

Periodically, Moira would stop by and see her son, watching him play and learn. She loved being able to see him grow in that environment. She loved to sit outside the window and just watch. Sometimes he'd notice her and wave, and she loved it. Maybe she was distracting, but she couldn't get enough of it.

About three weeks in, Natalie pulled Moira aside as she was picking up Kurt.

"I hate to do this, but I have to ask you to stop coming by during the day," she told her.

"I'm sorry, I know it must be distracting," Moira told her. "I just like to check in and see how he's doing."

"We understand," Natalie began. "But it is a distraction. You're not the only one, don't worry about it. But from here on out we're going to be closing the curtains so parents can't peek in. I hope you understand."

Moira nodded, feeling embarrassed it had to come to that. "Of course, I apologize again." Kurt looked up from his game with a little girl and ran over. She hugged him. "Hello angel!"

~&Q~

Currently posting from Curacao! Sorry updates have been few and far between, I've been trying to get them out as quickly as I can!


	20. Chapter 20

She stuck to her word and stayed away from the center, as best she could. Once in a while she'd walk by, but the curtains were drawn as she was told, and she couldn't see in. This worried her a bit, but she reminded herself that this was a good place, a safe place, and what they were doing was for his own best interest.

"Did you have fun today, angel?" Moira held tight to his hand as she walked with him home.

He nodded his head. "We see dinosaurs!"

"Dinosaurs? Where did you see dinosaurs?" she asked him.

"On TV," he told her. "Marie was scared, I say no be scared."

"Wow, you weren't scared at all?" Moira smiled. "It was nice for you to help Marie." This wasn't the first time he'd mentioned her. In fact, he seemed to be playing with her most often when she picked him up.

"I help a lot," he told his mother. "I good helper."

"You are a very good helper," she agreed. "Do you like playing with Marie?"

He nodded. "She fun. She make good dinosaur sounds."

Moira chuckled. "I bet. She sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah, but she sad," Kurt told her.

"Sad?" Moira frowned. "Why is she sad?"

"Cause she don't see Mommy and Daddy," he replied.

"Because she doesn't see me and Daddy?" Moira tried to clarify.

"No, her Mommy and Daddy," he said. "She don't see them no more. Look!" He pointed with a smile at a man walking a dog. "Cute doggy!"

"Very cute," she responded, but his words stayed with her.

~&Q~

"What mean she doesn't see her parents?" Azazel asked after Moira shared her talk with him.

"I don't know," she told him, sitting on the bed. "He's barely three. It's likely he doesn't know what he's talking about. The kids in the center all belong to people who work at the facility."

"Have you met Marie's parents?" Azazel laid backward on the bed, stretching to link his hands behind his head.

"No," she trailed off. "Not yet. They're new. There are so many new people it's maddening." Moira pulled her shirt up over her head. "I can find out easily enough. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Don't know," Azazel replied. She looked behind her to see his eyes traveling over her back. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground, before reaching out to grab her pajama shirt. Before she had a chance to, red hands had grabbed her waist and pulled her back on the bed. He twisted so that he was hovering over her, though from her position he appeared upside down.

"What are you doing?" she quirked a brow at him.

His eyes roamed over her body, namely her exposed breasts. He leaned in close to her. "Saving time," he told her before capturing her lips.

~&Q~

Moira laid her head on Azazel's pectoral, cozying into his embrace. This had become so comfortable and if a year ago you'd have told her she'd be in this position, she'd have called you crazy. It was crazy. They were two people who were never fated to be together, who somehow found themselves here. She smiled as she felt his tail wind around her thigh, teasing her slightly. "Are you ready to go again," she raised a brow.

"Nyet," he smiled. "Just playing. I love the sounds you make."

Moira rolled over on top of him, taking control. "Watch yourself," she leaned in for a kiss. He obliged, happily, rolling over on top of her. They were always in a battle for control over the other, but it made them more compatible. Each was willing to submit to the other, and took turns. Azazel pushed her into the bed, kissing her desperately. She moved her hands up to tangle in his hair, drinking him in.

~&Q~  
~&Q~

"Mommy!" Azazel stopped.

"Fuck," she sighed. Azazel rolled off her, and she frowned. So close!

"MOMMY!"

She rolled over and grabbed a robe, pulling it onto her. Moira walked across the hall to her son's room. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Kurt sat up in his crib, clutching tight to his bear. "Mommy!" he smiled.

"It's late, baby," she told him. "You need to go to sleep."

"No!" He shook his head.

"Yes, it's bedtime!" she replied. "Lay down and go to sleep."

"NO," he responded. "No sleep. No sleep anymore."

Moira sighed. "Mommy and Daddy are sleeping, honey. Why don't you sleep too?"

"Sleep with Mommy and Daddy?" he asked, standing up with his bear.

Shit. Now they definitely wouldn't finish. "Alright, fine," she pulled him into her arms and walked back into her room.

Azazel raised a brow. "This is unexpected."

"I hope you put pants on," Moira replied and Azazel pulled the blanket up around his waist tighter. She placed Kurt down on the bed and he bounced over to Azazel.

"Daddy!" He jumped onto him, Azazel letting out a breath and grabbing onto his son.

"Now is not play time, mal'chik. Is bed time," He laid his head on the pillow and Kurt followed in suit. "Show your Mommy how well you sleep."

"I sleep, Mommy," Kurt turned to her. "I sleep like Daddy."

Moira smiled as she crawled into bed with them, Azazel reaching over their son to pull them both into an embrace. She cuddled in, happy to be with her boys.

Azazel reached up and brushed her hair back off her cheek, watching her over their son's head. "My family," he sighed, smiling at her. She smiled back, putting her hand over his. "Would be better, maybe," he started. "With a little girl too?"

Moira smiled wide. She didn't know how he always seemed to know what she was thinking, but they always seemed to be on the same page. She kissed his hand and nodded. "That would be perfect."

He raised a brow, giving her a smirk. "We'll work on it, then."

~&Q~

Work on it they did. Once the decision was made they'd have another child, they didn't waste time. It was exhausting, but the best kind of exhaustion. She and Azazel had always found each other irresistible, but with the added benefit of a child coming from it made it all the more. The more Moira thought on the possibility of carrying a child, a child all her own – _her _child – the more excited she became at the prospect.

However, outside of this was still the responsibilities of the child they had. It still lingered in the back of Moira's mind, what Kurt had said about Marie's parents, but she'd never gotten around to asking anyone about it. Finally she managed to ask Natalie one day when she was picking Kurt up.

Natalie regarded her with an odd look. "You want to know about Marie's parents?"

"Yes, well," Moira wracked her brain, now feeling like a busy body. "Kurt and Marie get along so well. He talks about her all the time. I wanted to arrange a play date for them."

"Ahh," Natalie responded. "Yes, well, unfortunately it is not within my right to give out any information about the children's parents." She must have seem Moira's confused look and continued. "Security, you know how it is. Same as if anyone were to ask about Kurt. You don't want a stranger knocking on your door one day."

That made sense, yet didn't quite sit well with Moira. "Ok."

"What I can do," Natalie offered. "Is act as a liason between you and her parents. I can set up the play date if you like, and we can have it here."

Moira shook her head. "Don't go to any trouble right now," she replied, taking Kurt by the hand. "We'll see you tomorrow."

~&Q~

That night, Moira made two upsetting discoveries. The first, her period, on time as it always was. The first disappointment in her and Azazel's quest for a child. She was upset, but not terribly. It rarely happened the first time around, it only made sense it would take some time. The second came at bathtime.

Kurt loved his baths, loved splashing around and playing in the tub. It was never an issue to get him in and this time was no different. As soon as Moira started the water, he barreled in, trying to pull off his clothes. He got his shirt halfway up and then got stuck in it, getting angry.

Moira laughed at him. "Calm down, angel. Let Mommy help." She moved to ease the shirt up but stopped as she noticed something. She pulled him close and inspected his side, a round dark area there. She pulled the shirt off all the way and looked at her son seriously. "What happened at school today, sweetie?"

He gave her a confused look. "We play with lego and we read book about bunny," he began to recount his entire day.

"No, what happened here?" she put her hand gently over the dark spot. "Did you get hurt?"

Kurt went silent as Moira touched his side. "Sweetheart?" she tried. "What happened?"

"Dunno."

"You can tell me, angel," Moira told him, her eyes beginning to tear at the prospect of him being hurt. "Did someone hurt you?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe naptime."

"Naptime?" she furrowed her brow. "You got hurt at naptime?"

Kurt let out an irritated breath and turned his head to the water. "Bath?"

"Sweetheart look at me," she pulled his face back to her. "If someone hurts you, if someone does anything that makes you feel bad, you tell Mommy and Daddy right away. You understand?"

"Yes," he said, but he still pulled his head away to look at the bath.

"Say it to me, baby. When someone hurts you what do you do?"

"Tell Mommy and Daddy," he replied. "Want bath now, Mommy!" he demanded.

"Alright," she stripped the rest of his clothing off, taking her time to inspect him and make sure there were no other spots. There was only the one, but it terrified her that it was there. Finally she got him in the bath and he began his play, laughing as if nothing at all had happened.

~&Q~

Again I post from Curacao! I love the reviews, please keep them coming :). This chapter also has a cut out naughty scene, I will share if you PM me!


	21. Chapter 21

Moira decided not to say anything to Azazel yet, at least not until she could speak with Natalie. She knew if he suspected someone were hurting Kurt there was no stopping him, and she didn't need him doing anything without the facts. The truth is, he could have fallen, one of the other children could have pushed him, it could be completely innocuous. Though she wondered why no one would have mentioned it.

After dropping Kurt off, she pulled Natalie aside. "Did anything happen to Kurt yesterday?"

"In what way?" Natalie asked.

Moira pursed her lips. "I found a bruise on him. On his side. Natalie, I'm not in any mood to play around right now," she paused. "Please be honest with me. What happened?"

"Oh, dear," Natalie started. "I'm so sorry. He fell yesterday, and landed on one of the blocks. I checked him over and didn't see a mark. I should have mentioned it, it just completely slipped my mind."

"He fell?" Moira looked at her dubiously. "What block did he fall on?"

Natalie walked over and rummaged through a box, pulling out a palm sized red block. "He was climbing onto the shelf and lost his balance. I've been trying to break him of his climbing habit," she looked to Moira. "Perhaps if it were discouraged at home more."

Moira blinked at the veiled accusation. "He doesn't climb at home. I don't allow it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way," Natalie said, tossing the block back into the bin. One of the little boys in the class ran to it. "Sometimes we have children who act up and we find no matter what we do we can't correct it unless it's corrected at home. It wasn't meant to be personal."

"Alright," Moira said. She walked over to Kurt and bent down to him. "Kurt, promise Mommy no climbing today, ok?"

He nodded. "No climb."

"Good," she gave Natalie a small nod and walked out.

~&Q~

"She said he fell on a block," Moira told Azazel, who was currently pacing in front of her.

"He fell on block?" Azazel gave her a look, as if she were stupid. "That is ridiculous."

"He was climbing, she said," Moira continued. "He does have a habit of climbing on things. I told her he didn't do it at home, but lets be honest, Alek, he climbs on _everything._"

"He has good grip," Azazel replied. "Would never fall."

"We have no reason to believe they would hurt him," Moira stood, putting her arms around Azazel to calm him down. "They've been good to him. Good to me, for years."

"I don't know them," Azazel steamed. He looked Moira in the eye. "I swear, if they are hurting him, I will kill them all. You won't stop me. I will kill every one of them."

Moira took a nervous breath. "I know," she laid her head on his chest.

He nodded, putting his hand on her head. "I saw, no baby yet," he said quietly.

"No, not yet," she responded. "It'll happen soon, though. It just takes time."

He nodded again, then pulled back from her. "I worry."

"Why?" she asked him.

"You are human. I worry if you have to have mutant baby," he told her.

"I don't care if it's a mutant, Alek," she gave him a look. "I will love it no matter what it is. Whatever it is, it's _our _baby."

"I know," he responded. "I worry not about that. About you, carrying mutant. I don't want it to hurt you."

Moira shrugged. "It won't. It'll all work out, love. Don't worry so much."

~&Q~

Moira made a point to check him every day after school over the course of the next month. There were no new marks, and the one he did have was nearly gone. She tried to put it out of her mind but she couldn't. There was something that didn't seem to add up.

The security clearance to know other parents was one thing. Before Mr. Campbell started they were all rather open with each other at the facility. It seemed so odd that personal information was a security risk, but at the same time, she no longer knew what the main projects at the facility were. Perhaps the added security was necessary.

Then there was the mark. It was an isolated incident, but it didn't sit well with her. But she didn't know if her suspicions were biased. After all, she was his mother. But the fact that Kurt had no answer for the mark was really eating at her. If he'd fallen, wouldn't he have said something?

Unsure as to exactly whether these deserved any merit, she decided to file them away, for now. They'd stay in the back of her mind, however.

There were far more things on her mind, however. Kurt would be turning three in two months, which she had already started to plan. It was the first birthday where he had friends, where she could plan a kids party for him and she was very excited. She'd approached Natalie about this, and had gotten another noncommittal answer. While she busied herself planning a party that increasingly she wondered if it would happen, Azazel busied himself with home repairs, trying to keep himself busy. She knew he was going a little crazy being stuck home all the time, especially now that Kurt was at school. But she didn't want to put the idea of him taking jobs again in his mind, especially after the last incident.

Moira found Azazel busy in Kurt's room, fixing a shelf that had come loose after Kurt tried to balance on it.

"Busy?" She leaned against the door jam, watching him fix the final screw into place.

"Just finished," he said, wiggling the shelf to test it. "Though we cannot let him climb on this anymore. It will hold for now, but at rate he's growing it won't for long."

"We'll talk to him again," she said, moving into the room.

"I have been thinking," he started, his hand falling on the crib. "Kurt will be three, too big for crib I think. We need to get him bed."

She raised a brow. "Getting him a bed means he can get _out _of bed whenever he wants. We'll never get a night without him."

"At rate he's going, he'll be climbing out of it soon enough," Azazel told her. "He can already get half over the bars. Soon he'll reach floor and it'll be over for us." He paused, turning to her. "We pack it away for now. Until we need it again."

Moira nodded, looking away from him. "If we need it again," she responded sadly.

Azazel stopped what he was doing and moved to her. "When," he affirmed.

She shrugged, still avoiding his eye. "We don't know, Alek. It hasn't happened yet, as much as we've been trying," she rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand.

He put his arms around her, turning her face to his. "It'll happen, moya koroleva. Our baby is just waiting for right time. When it happens, it'll be right."

"I hope so," she sighed. "But what if I can't do it? What if I can't have a mutant baby?"

Azazel shrugged. "Then we have human baby."

"No, I mean-" Azazel moved in and shushed her with a kiss.

"No words," he told her as he pulled away. "It will happen." His hands began to move downward, caressing her gently. "You need to calm, not stress so much. Not good for getting pregnant," his hands moved into her pants. "I will help you calm."

She pulled away. "I'm not ovulating."

He pulled her back to him, nuzzling her neck. "So?"

She let her head loll to the side, but continued. "So, we need to wait, love. To make sure we have the best chances."

He pulled away dramatically. "I need to be locked away from you. I cannot resist!" and he moved in again, holding her tightly.

Moira laughed and met his kiss before breaking away seriously. "Next week. It'll be the perfect time."

Azazel kissed her again then let her go with a sigh. "Next week," he repeated.

~&Q~

In St Maarten today. Loving the reviews, so happy everyone is enjoying it!


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt's third birthday wasn't the event Moira had planned. Inviting the other children had been deemed impossible by Natalie, and so it was a much more private affair than she wanted. Moira wanted nothing else than to give Kurt something normal, and him having his little friends at school seemed to do that. Yet still there were roadblocks and things they just couldn't do. It was frustrating to her.

The holidays came as well and were just as private. Charles had extended an invitation for them to join him at the school, but she'd declined, not feeling comfortable traveling with Azazel just yet. Home was so comfortable, where everything they needed was, and it seemed like the best place for them to be.

Immediately after the New Year, work seemed to increase tenfold. Mr. Campbell had met with the staff letting them know they'd made it through the first phase of their study and now were moving on to a whole new level. They'd made huge strides in their research and it seemed like every missing piece they'd been worried about months ago had fallen into place. It was wonderful and challenging, but also exhausting and kept her away from her family far too often. There were days Kurt would miss school simply because of her work schedule, until Mr. Campbell all but insisted she continue with him, regardless of the work. He seemed to push his development in the program and Moira took the couple hours off here and there to make sure her son was getting to school.

She found herself tired all the time, and her eating habits had become horrible, always going for something quick over something nutritious. The baby had been put on the back burner months ago, both her and Azazel deciding to wait until after her work decreased. Moira felt herself getting burnt out, she could rarely pull herself out of bed and generally felt terrible all the time. This was exacerbated by their son who was being difficult over his new bed and spent far too many nights keeping them up. She'd also become irritable with her family, which she hated but also couldn't control. When the stress had become so great that she couldn't seem to keep food down, she decided it was time to see the doctor.

The facility doctor was a kind old man, one who had been there since Moira began. He was one of the only ones left from those early days and she always loved seeing him. He puttered around the examination room, going from item to item methodically as he spoke to her.

"When did you say your last menstrual cycle was?" he asked, grabbing a stethoscope and coming back to her.

Moira shrugged, trying to think back. "I think it was last month. I should be due soon."

"Alright," he nodded. "Lay back, dear, I want to check something."

She laid back as he indicated and then he laid his hands on her stomach, pressing into it. After prodding a few times, he took his stethoscope and placed it against her. "A month you say?"

"I think so," Moira furrowed her brow with thought. "Everything has been so crazy, you know how it is. I am… " she paused. "Pretty sure?"

He nodded again. "Well, I'm not sure you're sure," he told her. "Because I am almost certain you're pregnant."

She shot up fast. "What?"

"I'll have to run a test to know for sure. But from your symptoms and what I'm seeing here, I'd say just about two months," he told her.

Her hand moved to her mouth. "Pregnant?"

"Yes," his face turned grave. "I know you already have a child you took in. It's not my business, Moira, but I consider you a friend. I don't want to see you fall into any more trouble than you have."

Her hands had moved to her abdomen as he spoke, delicately wrapping around it. As he finished his thought, her eyes shot to his. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your business is your business," he said. "But I hope the father, whoever he is, will be there for you."

Moira nodded happily. "He will be. We're-" she paused, trying to find the right words. "We're engaged."

The doctor smiled. "That's wonderful. Do I know this lucky man?"

She shook her head as she turned again to her abdomen.

"Well, I hope one day to meet him," he told her, turning to grab a few items from the cabinet. "Take these daily, and be sure to relax. Maybe talk to your boss about working a bit less. You've got a special package there."

Moira smiled at him and lunged into a hug. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this means."

He hugged her back. "You're welcome, dear. Take care of yourself. You're not the only one who depends on it."

~&Q~

She practically skipped home, or would have were she physically able to. The symptoms which had made her life so difficult had all been attributed to her pregnancy, though after a more thorough talk with the doctor he seemed a bit concerned that they were as severe so early on. None of that mattered to her now, however, as she found she couldn't stop grinning. _Finally_ they were going to add to their family, bring a brand new baby, a new brother or sister for their son.

She found her boys hard at work when she got home, Azazel with dinner and Kurt with a wooden puzzle. He smiled at her when she walked in the door.

"Mommy I got the piece in!" he showed her on the puzzle. "It's a kitty."

Moira smiled at him, bending down to hug him close. "That's fabulous, my love." She gave him a kiss on the head as she stood again.

Azazel had come out of the kitchen and she greeted him with a kiss. "I need to talk to you."

He quirked an eyebrow but followed her back into the kitchen. "What is?"

"I have news," she began, her smile wide. Before she could get another sentence out, she caught a whiff of whatever was cooking. Whatever it was did not agree with her in her state and she rushed to the bathroom, becoming violently ill. Azazel followed quickly behind her, crouching with her and rubbing her back as her stomach emptied and she dry heaved into the bowl.

"Koroleva," he said sadly. "You need break. You work yourself to death."

Moira shook her head. "It's not that," she managed to get out between stomach spasms. After another few moments things seemed to calm and she laid back against the bath tub. "I'm pregnant."

His face split into the widest grin she'd ever seen. "Is real?"

"Yes," she told him. "Two months, the doctor said." Her stomach flipped again.

"Two months?!" Azazel stood. "Baby has been there already two months? And we did not even know?"

"It's ok," she told him. "We know now."

"You need to rest more," he responded. "Too much stress can hurt baby." He took her elbow and helped her up. "Come, lay down. I will get you something to eat."

She followed as he led her to the bedroom. "I'm not an invalid, Alek."

"Nyet, but you need to take easy," he sat her on the bed. "I will take care of you."

Moira felt obliged to argue, but given how hard work had been recently and how horrible she'd been feeling, she chose instead to lay back in the bed. "You'll take care of me?" she smirked at him.

"Wait on you hand and foot," he kissed her hand.

She smiled at him, then winced as her stomach turned again. "Maybe ginger ale?"

He smiled at her, moving in for a kiss, and then heading to get her a drink.

~&Q~

The next month was brutal, Moira barely being able to keep anything down. It worried her, but moreso her doctor's reaction to it. After a few tests, it was found she had gestational diabetes, which affected her diet further. Not that it mattered, Moira had given up on eating anything she liked and stuck to anything she knew would stay inside her.

Azazel was beyond worried about the situation. She was confident, however, that she could do it. She'd overcome so much in her life, she wasn't going to let this be any different.

She stood in front of the mirror, her shirt lifted slightly as she inspected her stomach. It was too early to see anything, yet she was convinced she saw the slightest bulge. Until his arms wrapped around her, hands placed on hers over her belly, she hadn't even seen Azazel come in.

"Looking for our baby?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"We won't see him yet," she told him. "He's like a bean."

"Or her," he responded.

She turned in his arms to face him. "Or her," she placed her forehead against his. "We won't know that for a long time."

"We prepare for either, then," he told her. "But I would like it be girl."

Moira nodded and moved in for a kiss. Her hands traveled over his body as they kissed, she finding herself incredibly turned on in the moment. They hadn't been intimate in a long while at this point, what with her sickness and the craziness of her job keeping them apart. But in this moment, there was nothing she wanted more than him.

Her hands dipped into his pants and she could feel him respond, hardening as her hand brushed over his length. He shuddered against her lips then pulled away. "Nyet."

"No?" she questioned, moving to work on his pants. His hands grasped her wrists.

"Nyet."

She knelt in front of him, placing her head close to his groin. "Please, Alek, I need you right now."

"I can't," he told her. "What if I hurt baby? I can't do that."

"You won't hurt our baby," she promised him. "It's too tiny to even feel anything. It's protected in there." She tugged on his pants again, feeling her need grow. "Please, I _really_ need you."

He relented and pulled her close to him.

~&Q~

Merry Christmas! Spending Christmas Eve in Curacao, Christmas Day in Aruba. Review if you like!


	23. Chapter 23

They lay together in the afterglow, one of Azazel's hands rubbing her head, the other on her stomach. He was gentle with her, treating her as if she were crystal. She preferred when they were a bit rougher, but he refused, so scared they could do something to the baby.

This was the best she'd felt since the pregnancy began, and hoped that maybe it meant this was a turning point. The end of the week meant the end of her first trimester, so hopefully the end of her symptoms.

"I love you," Azazel said absently, kissing her head. "You give me so much."

"I love you too," she responded.

"I need you to do something," he said to her. Moira turned her head to face him. "Please, quit job. Is too much, I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'm fine," she told him. "I can handle it."

"You've been sick," he said. "All the time sick. You need more rest."

Moira leaned up on an elbow, looking down at him. "Work doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet. Once they do, I am sure they're going to make their own decision about where I should be. I just want to work until I can't."

Azazel sighed. "Don't want you hurt."

"I know," she lay her head on his shoulder. "I will be fine, I promise."

~&Q~

Her hopes that the sickness was over were too soon. In fact, entering the second trimester, things seemed to get worse. Though she hid most of her symptoms from Azazel, not wanting him to bring up her leaving work again.

After what seemed like forever, she was starting to show, the tiniest bump in her belly. It thrilled her and Azazel to no end to be able to see the development of the pregnancy. She found herself unable to keep her hands off the bump, and Azazel liked to speak to it as they lay in bed at night. For all the pain she was going through, it felt worth it.

They decided in entering the fifth month that it was time to tell Kurt. He didn't exactly grasp the entirety of the concept, but Moira often found him playing baby with one of his dinosaur dolls. She knew he'd treasure his new brother or sister as soon as it came.

Moira still worked to hide her pregnancy from her coworkers, wearing slightly baggier clothing. Yet she would sometimes get comments on her weight loss, which was apparent. Though her stomach was growing, the rest of her had noticeably diminished with her inability to keep food down. It was not unusual, she'd read in pregnancy books, to lose weight in those first months so she thought nothing of it.

After a particularly tiring day at work, she came home to find her husband cuddling with their sleeping son on the couch, one of her pregnancy books open in his lap. She smiled as she moved in to kiss him in greeting.

He smiled at her, kissing her back and then indicating the book. "Is amazing they can tell us what is going on all the time. Says here that now baby has arms and legs and even fingers."

She sat beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's becoming a little person."

He nodded. "One of many to come."

Moira lifted her head to look at him. "Many to come?"

Azazel shrugged. "Always wanted big family. Lots of children. Never thought it could happen until you." His hand moved over her stomach, palm covering the small bump.

"Big as in how big?" she asked tentatively. She was suffering through this, surely, and willingly to give this child life. She wasn't sure she would be willing to do it many more times.

"Ten? Twelve maybe?" he told her. "Anyway, we do not decide. We have as many as we can."

Her eyes widened. "Ten children?!"

"Is not uncommon where I'm from," he told her. "Even more, some have fifteen or sixteen. Ten is small family."

"It's _very_ uncommon where I'm from," she told him, sighing out loud as her eyes traveled over their small house. "Where would we put them?"

"I would find place. New home for our family together," he kissed her head. "Never worry about that."

"Love, let's not plan too far ahead," she lay her head against him again, her hand going to sweep the hair out of Kurt's eyes as he slept. "Let's see what two feels like before we start our own baseball team."

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion then he pulled her tight to him. "Ok, is fair. Start with two, work our way up."

~&Q~

Moira stroked a hand over her belly, delighting in the movement she felt within. It has only been a few weeks since she was able to feel her baby, and every movement, from a tiny poke to a full on roll was a delight. She only wished that she could feel it on the outside, that it could be something she could share with Azazel.

Every day she thought about this new life growing inside her, what would it be like? Was she going to have another son or would it be a daughter? Of course, both she and Azazel hoped for a girl, but she didn't care what it was. As long as it was healthy, she would be happy. She knew he felt the same. Though Kurt had been convinced that he would be getting a brand new baby puppy. He was still very young, but while he was off by species, he understood that there was a baby in Mommy's tummy, and that soon he'd get to meet it.

More than the gender, she truly wondered what this child would look like. Kurt was born an obvious mutant, but he was born to two mutants. What would the child of a mutant and human be like? Would it be an obvious mutant, or a mutant at all? She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at herself. Whatever the baby was, she wouldn't mind if it were born with a tail.

"Mommy," Kurt climbed onto the couch beside her, cozying up to her, placing his head against her belly. "Baby." He placed his hand against her stomach as well.

Moira placed her arm around the boy. "What do you say to the baby?"

"Hi baby! I'm big brother," He said, patting her stomach. It was something Azazel had been teaching him, the concept of being a big brother. He then lowered his head to give a kiss to her stomach. "Kisses for baby."

She pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the head. "Such a good big brother. The baby is so lucky to have you," she told him. "Do you think you'll have a baby brother or sister?"

He gave her a confused look. "I'm brother."

Moira smiled, giving him another kiss. They cuddled comfortably for a little while, Kurt drifting off the sleep. She continued to caress his head, dragging her fingers through his hair. His tail wrapped around her wrist lightly, an embrace she really cherished.

That was how Azazel found them, teleporting into the house. Moira put her fingers to her lips. "He's sleeping."

Azazel silently made his way over to them, leaning down to kiss her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as sick as I was yesterday," she told him and his expression melted into relief. She seemed to fluctuate between sick all day to violently sick all day, though things seemed to be getting better. Azazel had expressed his concern, her being a human and more than likely carrying a mutant child. It worried him and because of this he waited on her every need. Moira was slightly annoyed by it, she had always been independent and valued not having to be taken care of by a man. At the same time, those days she just couldn't get out of bed were made all the easier.

"Good," he breathed. His attention turned to her swollen belly, pressing a small kiss to it. "Moya prekrasnaya dotchka."

She raised a brow. Russian was not coming to her much, but she picked up a few words. "We don't know it's a girl yet."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "I know. I have seen her."

"You have?" She raised a brow.

"Da," Azazel moved to Moira's other side, careful not to disturb Kurt, wrapping his arm around her, his other hand resting lovingly on her stomach.

Moira leaned into him. "What have you seen?"

"She's beautiful," he told her. "Looks just like her mother. Brown hair, blue eyes. She's perfect."

Moira closed her eyes, trying to envision this child. The images came to her easily, though she liked to imagine the child looked more like Azazel. "Tell me more."

"She's smart and kind," he continues, his hand stroking over her belly. "She loves her big brother so much, and he takes care of her. Boys like her, but have to deal with her Dad." Moira chuckled. "She is close to her mother. Apple of father's eye. She completes our family."

Moira put her hand over Azazel's. "She does," she gave him a few pats. "But it still could be a boy."

He shook his head. "No, is girl," he assured. "Your daughter will change world, Moira. Maybe be first mutant and woman president. Whatever she is, she will change world."

~&Q~

Hope everyone had a fab holiday! At port in Ft Lauderdale today, figured I'd give a little more. Thanks for the reviews, I'll hopefully have the next bit up over the next week!


	24. Chapter 24

The doctor was becoming adamant about Moira taking it easy. He remained perplexed by the severity of her symptoms and wanted to send her off for a sonogram, which made her nervous. A tail certainly could be seen on a sonogram and she was worried about what reaction could be to it. Would they hurt her or the baby? For now, she was putting the doctor off as long as possible.

She noticed she was getting weaker as well, and tried to take it easy when she could. Though coworkers were beginning to notice a change in her and she was sure that was the reason she was currently sat outside her boss' office, waiting to meet with him.

"You can go in," the secretary gestured to the door, and Moira entered to see Mr. Campbell at his desk.

"Please have a seat Miss MacTaggert," he told her, closing a file folder.

"Thank you," she put her hand over her stomach as she sat, trying to hide her clearly noticeable belly.

"I would like to touch on a few performance issues," he began. "You've been an invaluable member of our team, facilitating much of our research. Yet lately, things have dropped off considerably." His eyes traveled to her abdomen. "Is there anything that you would like to tell me?"

She sighed loudly, knowing that there was no way she could keep it secret any longer. "Yes," she began. "I'm pregnant. I didn't intend for it to come in the way of my work here, but it's been more difficult than I anticipated."

"I see," he said, opening another folder. "I was under the impression you were unmarried."

Moira paused, chewing a lip. While she and Azazel considered each other husband and wife, technically they were not. "No, I'm not married. But I am in a very committed relationship."

Mr. Campbell nodded. "We have not had the pleasure of meeting the man in your life," he told her, flipping through a few pages. "You are aware that anyone living on facility property must be accounted for."

She nodded. "Of course. He doesn't live here. He visits infrequently," she lied. "His work keeps him traveling."

"His name?" the man took out a pen and readied it on the folder.

"John," she began. "Smith…" she ended pathetically and felt that she would certainly be caught in this lie, though her boss scribbled it in the folder.

"And what does he do?" he asked.

"Sales. Encyclopedia," she responded. The lies came so easily but she worried about when they'd figure it out. If they knew she was keeping someone like Azazel at the facility, she didn't know what they'd do.

"Very good," he said, jotting it as well. "We need to make plans to register him the next time he is here." He turned another page and looked over a few more papers. "What is his relation to your son, Miss MacTaggert? You must have found quite the catch to enter into a relationship with a mutant child."

She bristled at the assumption and found herself sweating. She felt a wave of heat come over her, and her hands trembled. "He's wonderful," she began. "He's-" She felt almost faint, but caught herself against the chair arms, grabbing them tightly.

Mr. Campbell stood, moving to her side with a glass of water. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She took the glass thankfully and took a swig back, the liquid having an odd taste. Immediately after she turned her eyes to her boss, and he stood to move back to the desk. "It won't affect the child, Miss MacTaggert. Just a minor sedative."

"Sed-" she started, but her mouth felt numb. Her eyes widened and she looked up to this man she'd trusted.

"You've been sloppy. We know about your red lover," he told her. "A Russian to boot. I could have you imprisoned for this. But we rather have a better use for you."

Moira felt her eyes fill with tears, shaking her head as her eyelids grew heavy.

"We gathered an incredible amount of information from studying your son," he continued. "Now we have the incredible opportunity to study a mutant in utero. As well as the effect on a human parent. We couldn't have asked for a better subject."

"No!" She used the last of her strength to lunge forward at him, simply crumpling to the floor. She sobbed against it as she thought of her son. "Kurt."

"Natalie is one of our top scientists. She's told us he's incredible. Far more interesting than the other subjects in the study. Though that's an understatement."

It was making sense. The discretion about the other children, the insistence she stay away during the day, the bruises. She'd unwillingly handed her son over to the thing she feared the most and who knew what horrors he'd endured. She fought to stay awake, trying to pull herself up. If she could get home, just find Azazel-

"We'll be bringing in your man as well," Mr. Campbell told her, as if reading her mind. "We don't wish to hurt you or your family, Moira," he leaned beside her, brushing her hair back from her face. "In fact we encourage your family. We'll help facilitate you to have as many children as you want. Your family will be an invaluable part of our research, and help usher in a better understanding of mutants. We even are in the works of a cure. Imagine that? Your son living a normal life."

"No," she whispered, feeling sleep overcoming her. As her eyes closed she felt people taking her arms, lifting her up off the ground.

"You've been an important part of our team," Mr. Campbell told her, lifting her chin so they could meet eyes. "And you remain one."

She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and quietly falling into sleep. Her last thought was of Azazel, a prayer that he'd find a way to come to them.

~&Q~

A kick was what woke her, her child moving around within. For a moment she wasn't sure where she was. She expected to see her husband beside her, but found nothing. Her wrists and ankles were affixed to the bed, spreading her limbs out. She pulled on them, trying to free herself, but still found herself quite weak. Taking a breath, she lay her head back, sobs wracking her body again.

The door opened and a doctor walked in, different from the one she was used to. "Glad to see you awake," he said to her. "You've been out for hours. Though it gave us time to do some initial testing, including a sonogram. Would you like to see it?"

She looked away from him, regardless of how desperately she wanted to see the first photo of her child. The doctor ignored her response and moved to her bedside, holding up a small image. "The absolute highest of technology. Do you see this?" he indicated a round blob. "This is her head. Follow down her spine, you can see her arms and legs. You see that? And here, you see her tail." He traced a finger over a white line at the base of her spine. "This is so new for us. A baby with a tail. We are excited for the other wonders your daughter may possess. Though it's doubtful she will be as unique as your son."

"Daughter?" Moira couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," the doctor responded. "It's a girl. The science behind that isn't precise, but we can say with about 90% certainty."

She continued to stare away from him. "Where is my son?"

"He's with the other children," the doctor told her.

"Who are they?" she wanted answers, and this man was as good as anyone else. "Who are the other children? Do they have parents?"

"They did," he answered as he attended to a few pill bottles across the room. "Just like your son, they were abandoned at birth. Whereas he found a family, we took them in. They exhibit a strong presence of the x gene and we expect they'll manifest, though it's not certain." He came back with an array of pills. "Take these."

She shook her head. The doctor gave her a grave look. "You are incredibly sick. You need to take these."

Moira shook her head again. "I want to see my son."

"We can't do that," he told her. "He's being worked with right now. Take these."

"I WANT TO SEE MY SON," she all but screamed. The words 'worked with' terrified her, she had no idea what that meant. "I won't do anything until I see him."

"You'll risk your daughter? Your pregnancy is dangerous, the likelihood of it killing you are very high, moreso of killing her," he told her.

"Bring me my son," she fixed her glare on him.

The doctor sighed once again, then moved to an intercom. He spoke with the person on the other side a few times then nodded his head. He turned to her again. "He doesn't know of this place. We've never brought him here conscious. It's likely to scare him," the doctor paused. "We won't untie you. But we'll let you see him."

Moira nodded her head pulling herself up slightly, hoping the sight of his mother tied down to a bed wouldn't be too much. But she had to see him, had to know he was alright.

The door opened and Kurt entered, clutching the hand of an unnamed person in a lab coat. "Mommy?"

"Angel," she smiled at him. He ran to the bedside, pulling himself up to cuddle with her.

"Why you in bed, Mommy? It's not bedtime," he asked her.

"I know, sweetie," she kissed his head as he lay it on her shoulder. "Mommy's just not feeling well. I need to rest to take care of the baby."

"Baby?" he lay his hand on her tummy. "Shhhh baby. Mommy take good care of you."

The tears spilt as she cuddled against him, a difficult task without arms. "You're such a good big brother," she couldn't help the sob that escaped. The family life she'd envisioned was not to be at this point. Their only hope was Azazel, and who knew what was going on. Did they have him too? Would he even know where to find them?

"Miss Natalie says I am good big brother too," he told her. "She say baby will love me."

Moira's blood ran cold as he mentioned it. Natalie. She'd spoken to no one about her condition, yet that didn't mean Kurt kept his own mouth shut. She couldn't blame him, he was three.

"The baby will love you so much," Moira said to him. She watched as a doctor moved closer brandishing a needle, moving it toward her son. "Stop!"

Kurt's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a cry as the needle pierced his skin. He turned to look at his mother again, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hurts, Mommy!"

"What is that, what did you give him?" she demanded the doctor. Kurt was beginning to doze and she nudged him with her hip. Her eyes snapped back to the doctor angrily.

"Sedative. He'll be fine. When he wakes up he'll be in a more comfortable place," the doctor explained as another came forward and gathered her son in his arms.

"Please, leave him with me a little longer. Please," she begged. "Just let him stay with me."

"That's not really possible," the doctor told her. "I'm sure you'll see him again soon. For now, however." He pulled out another needle. "We want to take a bit of a closer look at your daughter."

Moira writhed against her restraints, trying to move away from the doctor. "No, please," she panicked. "Please leave her alone. Please don't hurt her." The needle entered her arm and soon she succumbed to darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Moira had no idea how much time had passed. They'd kept her sedated most of the time, and she stayed pretty exclusively tied down to her bed. Her head was killing her as she stared into a corner and she also noticed a dull ache in her groin. It terrified her, what they had been doing to her and having no idea. They were far less interested in her than they were her daughter, she knew that, and her mind ran wild with assumptions as to how they were acquiring information.

She heard the door open behind her and groggily turned her head. Mr. Campbell took a seat beside the bed, and she clenched her fists against her restraints angrily.

"How can you do this?" she asked him, her words slurring slightly. "How can you live with yourself?"

"How can I?" he asked, quirking a brow. "Miss MacTaggert, I am working hard to preserve our species. I must ask you. How can you? How can you be a traitor to your own kind?"

Moira closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Please, Miss MacTaggert, I am really quite curious," he pulled his chair closer to her. "Taking in a mutant child is one thing, but reproducing with one." He made a disgusted face. "Opening your legs to a mutant. Willingly carrying a mutant child. I don't understand."

"They're not," she began, but her brain was foggy and she had no idea what she could say that would make this man understand. He was a bigot and a zealot, a dangerous combination especially when in power.

"You made your bed, dear," he told her, standing up. "And you'll lay in it with that red man of yours. You can turn your back on humanity, but at least we'll use your defection to our own advantage." He turned his back to her momentarily before continuing. "Where is your red man?"

Moira shook her head. She'd wondered that herself. "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Miss MacTaggert. I tell you this for your own good. I don't want to see you have to be persuaded to tell us," he turned back to her. "Where is he?"

"I swear, I don't know," she repeated, still shaking her head.

Mr. Campbell took a breath. "We have gathered information on him, what little we could find. I was shocked to find the CIA already had him on file." He opened the folder he was holding. "The only name we have for him is Azazel. Russian born, though any details about his early life would be stuck behind the iron curtain. Adept with swordplay." He flipped to another page. "One child, named Kurt MacTaggert. Mother: Raven Darkholme, i.e. Mystique."

Moira turned her head from him as he continued. "Then we have you. The newest addition to this file," he shook his head, closing it again. "It didn't have to be this way. I can honestly say that I'm sorry to see you here." He moved close beside her again. "You were very talented. Smart and incredibly skilled, especially for a woman. It's a shame things have gone the way they have. You were truly an asset to our organization.

Mr. Campbell walked toward the door. "I believe you don't know where he is. But I promise, we'll find him soon and you'll be reunited. Our researchers look forward to it."

~&Q~

Moira had no idea when the last time was she saw her son. Everything was so irregular, with the way they kept her. She was thrilled when she finally awoke in a room without restraints, and was allowed to wander it here and there. Though as soon as anyone wanted to see her, it was in the restraints again. They treated her like an animal.

Her daughter was becoming more active, and Moira cupped her hands around her abdomen protectively. "I know, little girl," she soothed. "Hush and rest, I won't let them hurt you."

The baby seemed to calm at that, Moira continuing to rub over her stomach. She loved talking to the baby, even moreso in this situation. She let her mind wander, wondering about her baby. Until Azazel came for them, all she had were her thoughts to keep her sane. She allowed a small smile as she pondered over names. Lillian was an old family name, her grandmother on her father's side. Christine was her grandmother on her mother's. Though perhaps her girl deserved a name all her own. Her thoughts turned dark as she wondered if she'd even be able to name her daughter at all.

Her hand tended to rest on her stomach most often, the most comfortable place for it as her child grew. Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts by a pressure against her hand. Moira pressed against it and then felt another poke from within. "Is that you, my beauty?" she asked, as the baby poked against her hand several more times. She would reciprocate, and they went back and forth. "This is amazing," she mused. "I feel you there, my love. Do you feel me?" The baby fluttered a bit and then settled against the other side of her stomach. Moira let her hand follow and cupped where she felt her daughter lay. "Mommy's got you, my precious girl," she whispered, her eyes wide. "Daddy will be so happy to finally feel you." She shuddered out a breath on that last thought, her mind again turning to her husband. She prayed he'd find them, and soon. At very least, let him find them before they found him.


End file.
